The Straw Hat Pirates vs Xcution
by Rico 94
Summary: Seventeen months has passed since Ichigo has last seen Luffy and the Straw Hats. Now with a threat looming over his friends, can Ichigo find the power to protect them? Or will a certain pirate crew help out again?
1. Ichigo's Fullbring!

**This story takes place after the time-skip of both Bleach and One Piece. I don't own either anime. They belong to respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shaking Heaven and Earth! Ichigo's Fullbring!

 _Seventeen months ago, on the island know as Sabaody, Ichigo and Luffy battled the former captain of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen. With the use of Mugetsu, the final Getsuga Tensho, Aizen was defeated. The war between the Soul Reapers and the Espada ended with the help from Ichigo and the Straw Hat Crew. Shortly after the Straw Hats returned to lives as pirates, Ichigo lost all of his spiritual pressure and powers as a soul reaper. Ichigo returned to his normal life until one day, he met a man known as Kugo Ginjo. Ginjo is the leader of the group known as Xcution and he offered Ichigo a chance to regain his powers. Ichigo turned down Ginjo's offer. Soon after, a man named Tsukishima started targeting Ichigo's one by one. Knowing he was powerless to stop these attacks, Ichigo agreed to Ginjo's offer and started his training to unlock his Fullbring powers. As Ichigo's powers have gotten stronger, Tsukishima begins to make his move. Now, our story begins…_

* * *

In the New World, the Thousand Sunny sails through the world's strongest sea as her crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, have their sights set on the island on their journey. On the ship, the Straw Hats were busy doing their own things. Luffy is on his usual spot on the Sunny's head, looking at the seas of the New World. Zoro is in the weight room, lifting some weights. Sanji was in the kitchen, making treats for the two beautiful ladies of the crew. Nami was in the library with Robin, updating her maps as the historian was reading one of her new books. Usopp was with Chopper and Brook on the grassy deck, trying to catch some fish. Franky was stirring the ship, following the directions from the log pose. As the sunny continues to sail, the once clear blue skies started to darken. The crew dropped what they were doing and quickly headed towards the deck. Then a senkaimon appeared on the grass deck and opened up. A hell-butterfly flew out of the doors as a familiar figure stopped out of the portal.

"Hey there, it's been awhile Straw Hats." A familiar voice said. The owner is a girl with short black hair and wearing a black kimono with a sword strapped on her left hip and a badge with a kanji of thirteen on it. It was Rukia Kuchiki. The lieutenant of Squad 13 looked around at the Straw Hats and saw how much they've changed since she last saw them. "It's good to see all of you again."

"Rukia!" Luffy shouted shocked to see the Soul Reaper. "It's good to see you too! What are you doing here?!"

Rukia looked up at the straw hat captain with a serious expression on her face. "Well let's just say, an old friend needs your help."

* * *

The sun was setting on Karakura Town as Chad and Orihime saw a figure walking towards them. It was Tsukishima. "Hello there…" Tsukishima said. Chad quickly charged towards the fullbringer as he activated as Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Chad fired a blast from his arm at Tsukishima, creating a huge explosion. Chad looked up to saw Tsukishima running on the roof of a nearby building and chased after him.

"How impressive." Tsukishima took out his bookmark and transformed into a sword. "In such a short amount of time, you've increased your power ten-fold."

"I did it to defeat you!" Chad shouted, firing another blast and creating another blast. Pieces of debris fell to the ground below in front of Orihime as she prepares to attack. "Now Orihime, do it!"

Orihime narrowed her eyes at Tsukishima as he struggled to get back to his feet from the debris. "Tsubaki!" she commanded. Her eyes widen when she looked at the fullbringer and her body started to tremble. "I don't know why this is happening to me."

Tsukishima smirked and said, "Well, I suppose that it's about time for you to wake up. So now, who am I?" Orihime grabbed her head, crying in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Damn you!" Chad shouted, appeared in front of Orihime. "You bastard! Just what did you do to her?!"

"What did I do? It's the same thing I did to you." Chad widens his eyes at Tsukishima's words as the scene turned black.

* * *

Uryu ran through the streets of Karakura, looking for Chad and Orihime. He came to a complete stop when he arrived at the site of their battle. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I'm too late." Uryu place a hand on the ground, trying to sense their spiritual pressure.

'Orihime and Chad's spiritual pressures…' he thought. 'It doesn't appear that they've been injured but…' His eyes widen he started to sense something else. 'There's another spiritual pressure.'

* * *

In the Xcution hideout, Ichigo and Ginjo were sitting on a couch drinking some tea. Yukio was sitting on a chair, playing his video game as Giriko was pouring some tea for him too.

"Ok, break time is over." Ginjo said, putting down his cup and standing up.

"Right…" Ichigo said, standing up as well.

"Yukio…"

"I'm on it." Yukio said, hitting button on his controller and activating his fullbring. "Loading…Invader Must Die…"

"We're almost there, you guys." Ginjo said. "After this, we can get rid of these cursed powers and become human again. You can count on it."

"Good, I'm beside myself with excitement." Giriko said as Ichigo and Ginjo disappeared in Yukio's fullbring.

* * *

Uryu walked down toward Karakura High School, trying to figure what happened to Chad and Orihime. He noticed Mizuiro and Keigo walked out of the front gate.

"Hey look, its' Uryu." Keigo said as he and Mizuiro looked at their friend.

"Are you coming back?" Mizuiro asked.

"Not yet but I have some paperwork that I need to take care." Uryu answered.

"I heard that you were pretty bad from off a tree while to save a cat of all things." Keigo said, putting a hand of Uryu's shoulder. "I couldn't believe it."

'I got hurt trying to save a cat?!' Uryu thought. 'What kind of story did Ryuken tell these guys?' Then Uryu felt something off as he looked at Keigo's hand. 'That spiritual pressure…' Keigo noticed Uryu looking at his hand and quickly removed it.

"By the way Keigo, while I was gone, did you come across anyone suspicious?" Uryu questioned.

"Oh, those punks stopped coming around." Mizuiro answered. "They were after Ichigo but he hasn't been coming the past couple of days."

"He's probably off doing one of his part-time jobs." Keigo said. "Hey, what do say we go bug him at work?"

"I think I'll pass."

* * *

After Keigo and Mizuiro left, Uryu headed towards the school building and got on the roof. 'The other spiritual pressure that I felt where I last sensed Orihime and Chad's presences. It definitely belonged to the guy that I was following. And just now, I felt coming from Keigo and Mizuiro too. But it doesn't add up. Why did he approach them? They don't possess any special powers. And what was odd sensation I picked up from each of their spiritual pressures. What is he plotting? I have to find out.'

* * *

Uryu walked towards Ichigo's home and asked Karin if she seen her brother around.

"No, Ichigo hasn't come home yesterday either." Karin said to the Quincy.

"I see." Uryu said. "This will sound kind of strange but is there anything unusual happening to him or anyone else in your family recently?" Karin looked at Uryu confused. "For example, have any of you felt something that you can't explain?"

"That kind of stuff happens to us all of the time." Karin said. "But Ichigo's been kind of numb when it comes to things like that. I swear there could be a ghost or monster in front of his face and he'll probably won't even noticed it."

"Really? Do you know where his part-time job is?"

"I get you the address." Karin said as she grabbed a piece and wrote the address down for Uryu. "Here you go." She gave the Quincy and written piece of paper.

"Unagiya?" Uryu questioned, looking at the paper.

"If you find Ichigo there, tell him that everything is fine here in the house so he doesn't need to rush home." Uryu looked at Karin with surprised look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's nothing. Thanks for the address." Uryu said as he walked out of Ichigo's house. As he was walking, he started to Karin's spiritual pressure and noticed another spiritual pressure mixed with it.

"Who was that?" Yuzu asked, walking up to her twin sister. "Was it Ichigo's friend?"

"Yeah, it was Uryu." Karin answered. "That was the first time that I've ever spoke to him but he's exactly like Ichigo described him." The front door opened up, getting the sisters' attention. Karin and Yuzu looked towards the door and a smile came to their faces when they saw someone walking through.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yukio's game space, Ichigo fell to his knee as sweat was dripping down his face and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, you've been hitting it hard for about an hour." Ginjo said. "You can stop now." Ichigo collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily from his training. "What's the matter? You're not talking. I had expected you to complain. So how about starting up another set then?" Ichigo winced at the thought of doing another set of that workout. "I'm messing with you. I presume that you've built up some stamina after that."

"Stamina?" Ichigo repeated confused as Ginjo sat down.

"That's right. Fullbring puts a lot of pressure on your fresh and blood. In order to control it, you need a crazy amount of stamina."

"I see. That's why you had me through all of these hoops."

"And I see that you recover fast. That's important. Tell me when your fullbring was finally complete, you saw something right?" Ichigo widen his eyes at Ginjo's questioned. "I knew it. You should've seen me glowing as a spiritual being even your vision destroyed. That's why to make sure that I was on the right track so I forced you to fight me without your sight. It was a way to prove to you that your soul reaper powers are coming back. You look confused so let me explain it a little better. After you lost the bulk of your spirit energy, the remnants inside laid dormant in one location for a long time. We believe that through Fullbring, we could use the spirit energy that flowed inside you from inside of your combat pass to stimulate your remaining spirit energy. Once you've build up your stamina and learn to fully control your fullbring, your soul reaper powers will merge with on its own. You'll gain powers beyond that of a soul reaper." Ginjo stood up from his chair and toss the combat pass to Ichigo. "Take this." Ichigo caught his combat pass and looked at it. "Give it a try. Let's what you can do. Your fullbring powers should be fully functional already."

Ichigo stood up and took a deep breath, pouring his spirit energy into his combat pass. Then the spiritual pressure erupted from Ichigo's pass and surrounded him. The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo wearing a white armor over his chest, shoulder, arms, and feet with a stripe across his face. Ichigo looked at his combat pass and a blade with a hilt coming out on both of the badge. He looked at his new weapon tried some practice swings with it. "Yukio…" Ginjo called.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Yukio said as he materialized hollows into his game space as they surround Ichigo.

One of the hollows charged towards Ichigo and he disappeared. Then the hollow's arm was cut off and it was cut in half. Ichigo charged the second hollow and easily cut it half as well. The third hollow charged towards and threw a punch at him. Ichigo dodged it cut the hollow down. Ichigo sheathed his new sword as he turned towards Ginjo, who was applauding Ichigo's demonstration.

"How was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was very impressive." Ginjo said. "Not bad, kid. Now you're going to need a name for your fullbring."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Stratagem of the Century! Tsukishima Makes His Move!

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope that you guys like it. There's a poll going on in my profile to see which crossover I should do to start 2016. Check it out and cast your votes. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. The Stratagem of the Century!

Chapter 2: The Stratagem of the Century! Tsukishima Makes His Move!

" _And I see that you recover fast. That's important. Tell me when your fullbring was finally complete, you saw something right?" Ichigo widen his eyes at Ginjo's questioned. "I knew it. You should've seen me glowing as a spiritual being even your vision destroyed. That's why to make sure that I was on the right track so I forced you to fight me without your sight. It was a way to prove to you that your soul reaper powers are coming back. You look confused so let me explain it a little better. After you lost the bulk of your spirit energy, the remnants inside laid dormant in one location for a long time. We believe that through Fullbring, we could use the spirit energy that flowed inside you from inside of your combat pass to stimulate your remaining spirit energy. Once you've build up your stamina and learn to fully control your fullbring, your soul reaper powers will merge with on its own. You'll gain powers beyond that of a soul reaper." Ginjo stood up from his chair and toss the combat pass to Ichigo. "Take this." Ichigo caught his combat pass and looked at it. "Give it a try. Let's what you can do. Your fullbring powers should be fully functional already."_

 _Ichigo stood up and took a deep breath, pouring his spirit energy into his combat pass. Then the spiritual pressure erupted from Ichigo's pass and surrounded him. The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo wearing a white armor over his chest, shoulder, arms, and feet with a stripe across his face. Ichigo looked at his combat pass and a blade with a hilt coming out on both of the badge. He looked at his new weapon tried some practice swings with it._

 _One of the hollows charged towards Ichigo and he disappeared. Then the hollow's arm was cut off and it was cut in half. Ichigo charged the second hollow and easily cut it half as well. The third hollow charged towards and threw a punch at him. Ichigo dodged it cut the hollow down. Ichigo sheathed his new sword as he turned towards Ginjo, who was applauding Ichigo's demonstration._

" _How was that?" Ichigo asked._

" _That was very impressive." Ginjo said. "Not bad, kid. Now you're going to need a name for your fullbring."_

* * *

Outside of Unagiya's building, Uryu knocked on the door but nobody answered. "I don't see their car." The Quincy said. "They must be out." As Uryu started to leave, he sensed something off. He placed a hand over his doorknob and sensed the same spiritual pressure from before.

* * *

At the Xcution's hideout, Ichigo and Ginjo appeared before the other Xcution members after exiting from Yukio's game space.

"Welcome back, you've managed to master your Fullbring." Yukio said, causing Ichigo to look at the Fullbringer. "I had to plug my system in. You were taking so long; I was worried that the battery on this thing would run out."

"Yeah, sorry for all the trouble." Ichigo said. Yukio looked at Ichigo and then looked away.

"Apart from all of that," Said Ginjo, getting Ichigo's attention. "You should go home for today and see your family. I assume that they must be worried after not hearing from you."

"Right, I haven't called since I've started training!" Ichigo said frantically. "How many days has it been since I've began all of this?"

"Just about 24 hours in total." Yukio answered. "You didn't know but I've fast-forwarded time while you were inside. You should be thanking me. So you should head on home now. I'm sure that your family is anxiously waiting for you."

Ichigo nodded and said his good-byes Ginjo and the others as left. 'Now I'll be able to protect them.' He thought he walked back to his house. 'My friends…my family…everyone…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the neighborhood, Uryu was walking down the street, thinking the spirit energy he's been sensing throughout the day.

'It's strange.' Uryu thought. 'I keep feeling that odd spiritual pressure hanging around. But none of the people that I've met today seems to be aware of it. I couldn't ask if they've ever remembered meeting that guy. Orihime said that she was attacked by the same guy who attacked me. I wonder if it's possible that it's happening because of his powers. If that's the case, then…'

* * *

"Now that was really impressive." Ginjo laughed, thinking about Ichigo's Fullbring. "The kid was actually able to complete has fullbring training. With that completed, we can all finally say goodbye to our cursed powers. The question is, how would Tsukishima act?" Ginjo looked at his fellow Fullbringers and noticed that none of them were looking at him. "What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you happy about this?"

Yukio stood up from his seat and said, "It's just that we've finally remembered."

"About what?"

"About exactly what we're supposed to do." Kutsuzawa said.

Ginjo looked at the Fullbringers with confused on his face. Then he widens his eyes, thinking that they all were attacked by Tsukishima. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Dirty Boots!" Jackie shouted, activating her fullbring.

* * *

Ichigo walked towards the front lawn of house and saw that the lights were still on. "It looks like they're still up." He said. "They must have been worried about me." Ichigo walked to the front door and opened it. "I'm home." He looked down at the floor and noticed a pair of boots between Yuzu and Karin's shoes.

"Welcome home!" Yuzu shouted, running towards his older brother. "Thank goodness that you're finally back, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, sorry that I was so late."

"We were all waiting for you!"

"Whose shoes are these?" Ichigo asked, pointing the mysterious pair of shoes on the floor.

"You won't believe who came by to visit us." Yuzu said, dragging Ichigo to the living room.

"Hey don't pull, who is it?"

"You have to guess."

"You have to at least give me a hint."

"Alright fine, here's the hint. He's one of our cousins."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, now you have to guess his name."

"That's going to be hard. What cousin would drop by unexpectedly?"

Yuzu opened the door to the living room and ran inside. "He finally came home!" She shouted finally as Ichigo walked behind her. His eyes widen as he saw Tsukishima in his home, let alone sitting on his couch.

"Hi, Ichigo." Tsukishima greeted the orange hair teen. "It's been awhile."

"See?!" Yuzu said, not aware of the change in Ichigo's expression as Tsukishima got up and walked towards Karin. "I told you that was a surprise Ichigo! It's cousin Shu! We haven't heard from him since Grandpa Ryu's memorial service! And how long has that been?! He came by earlier this evening and we all had dinner together. It's so to catch up with him after all of these years."

"Yeah, but it would have been nicer if he told us that he was stopping by." Karin said. "I have to say Shu, that part of you hasn't changed much."

"I'm sorry." Tsukishima said. "Was I too much trouble?"

Karin looked Tsukishima and looked away. "Oh no, of course not." Ichigo glared at the man who attacked his friends and balled his fist, knowing that he got to his family too.

"What are you waiting for, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, walking towards to her brother. "Come and say hi."

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing the fullbringer by his collar. "You bastard! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, surprised by Ichigo's actions.

"What's wrong with you?!" Karin shouted.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted as she and Karin tried to pull Ichigo off of Tsukishima. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Yuzu's right! Have you gone crazy?! You let go of his collar! You're hurting him!"

"Are you mad because he dropped by without calling?!"

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal!"

Ichigo's glare towards Tsukishima intensified. "What have you done to my sisters?!" he shouted angrily.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted.

"Let go him now!" Karin shouted.

"It's alright girls." Tsukishima said calmly. "I understand. Ichigo is always so serious. I figure he's just angry for staying so late."

"Answer me!" Ichigo shouted. Then the sound of the door bell caught everyone's attention, causing the tense to stop."

"Um Yuzu, would you mind?" Tsukishima asked.

"Ok…" Yuzu said, running towards the door.

"I bet that our friends are here." Ichigo looked at the fullbringer with widen eyes.

"Hey Yuzu, long time…no see." Mizuiro's voice rang into the living room, causing to tense up.

"Hi…here, hurry up and use these slippers." Yuzu said.

"Thanks a lot." Keigo said as Tsukishima grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled off of his collar.

"Yeah, for everybody…" Tatsuki added.

"Shu, we're here!" Keigo shouted as he, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki entered the living room. "I see that Ichigo is here as well."

"Oh yeah." Mizuiro said, looking at his orange hair friend.

"Hey Ichigo, we hear that you've staying out late for the past few days." Tatsuki scolded. "You should be more sensitive to your sisters. You've been them all alone each night."

"It's ok." Karin said. "We were alright without him."

"I've asked everybody to come." Tsukishima said, getting Ichigo's attention. "I wanted to see the whole gang since it's such a long time." Ichigo glared at Tsukishima. "Don't give me that scary look. I'm sorry that I've invited everybody so late. But tomorrow is Sunday, it's ok right?" Tsukimaru took out his cell phone and opened it. "I know what? Maybe I could call Chad and Orihime as well." Ichigo's eye widen as Tsukishima dialed the number and started talking.

"Hi Orihime, it's me." The fullbringer said. "That's right, it's Tsukishima. Huh, what are you talking about? I just ran into the other day. Actually, I'm in Ichigo's place right now."

Ichigo had enough of Tsukishima's game. He charged towards the Fullbringer and punched him in his face, causing him to drop his phone. Tsukishima stumbled backwards to one of the window and shattered it.

"What the hell?!" Keigo shouted shocked.

"Tsukishima!" Tatsuki shouted, running towards the Fullbringer.

"Alright Tsukishima, tell me what in the hell did you do to everyone?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Tsukishima, are you hurt?" Tatsuki asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine." Tsukishima said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"But, you're not fine." Keigo said. "You're bleeding."

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted, threatening to hit the Fullbringer again.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?!" Tatsuki shouted, causing Ichigo to stop. "I have no idea why you're acting like this but that's no way how you treat a relative that you haven't seen in years!"

"What relative?! No…this guy is…"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Just apologize to him!"

"Wait a minute! You don't understand!"

"You need to say you're sorry right now!" Ichigo looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth as he tries to figure out what going's on.

"What's the matter?" Keigo asked. "What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself at all. It's like you've gone nuts. I've never seen you like this."

"Ichigo…" Yuzu said. "Why are you so upset? What did he ever do to you?"

"You're being so mean." Karin said.

"Just apologize…" Mizuiro said.

"Come on, Ichigo."

"Why are you so angry?" Yuzu asked scared.

"Ichigo, talk to me." Keigo said. "What's going on?" Ichigo slowly backed and quickly ran out of his house.

* * *

Uryu stopped walking as he sensed something wrong with Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "Ichigo…" he said.

* * *

Ichigo ran down the street, images of his sisters and friends looking at him like he lost his mind. 'What's happening?' he thought. 'I don't understand. Is this Tsukishima's power?' Ichigo stopped as he saw a car coming towards his direction and stopping. The window on the driver's side rolled down and revealed Unagiya, Ichigo's boss.

"Is that you, Ichigo?" Unagiya questioned. "What's the matter?" Ichigo got into his boss's van and Unagiya drove away. She looked over at Ichigo and said, "Look at you. You're drenched in sweat. Did something happen?" Ichigo didn't respond to her question. She stopped her van outside of her building. After they got inside, she poured a drink for herself and Ichigo.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you calm down." She sat a cup down in front of Ichigo and took a seat on her couch. "If you feel like talking, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks so much, I appreciate it." Ichigo said. Then Unagiya grabbed Ichigo by the head and put it close to her breasts. "Wha…What are you doing?"

"Just relax and be quiet!" Ichigo looked at Unigaya confused but slowly started to calm down. Then a sound of the door bell was heard, getting Unagiya's attention.

"Who could that be in this hour?" She asked as she got up and walked to the door. "I'm coming."

Ichigo looked down at the drink Unagiya gave him with the thought of what happened in his home still plaguing his mind. 'How am I supposed to tell her what happened?' he thought. 'There's no way that she would understand. She doesn't know about Soul Reapers or Hollows or Fullbring. Telling her that stuff out of the blue would frighten her.'

"Ichigo!" Unagiya shouted, getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo looked up at his boss and widen his eyes when he saw a familiar figure behind her. It was Tsukishima. "It's your lucky day. Your friend Tsukishima came here to pick you up." Ichigo quickly stood up and ran out of his boss's building.

* * *

'What is this?' Ichigo thought as he ran. 'What the hell is going on? Somebody…anybody…is anybody left who is still sane?!'

"Ichigo!" a voice shouted, causing Ichigo to stop and turn around. When he did, he saw Ginjo trying to catch his breath.

"Ginjo!" Ichigo said surprised.

"He got them." Ginjo said. "Riruka…Kutsuzawa…Yukio…and Jackie. All of them…Tsukishima got all of them!" Ichigo widen his eyes when he heard that. Tsukishima has gotten to Xcution as well.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: It Enters Memories! Tsukishima's Fullbring Power!

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry it took so long upload this chapter. I was busy with mid-terms and finals are coming soon. But I will try write more chapters before the finals come around. There is a poll on my profile so check it out. Later.**


	3. Tsukishima's Fullbring Power!

Chapter 3: It Enters Memories! Tsukishima's Fullbring Power!

Somewhere in Karakura Town, Kisuke was walked through the town with Isshin behind him, holding a sword with spirit energy radiating off of it.

* * *

"Hi, Ichigo." Tsukishima greeted the orange hair teen. "It's been awhile."

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing the fullbringer by his collar. "You bastard! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, surprised by Ichigo's actions.

"What's wrong with you?!" Karin shouted.

"Stop it, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted as she and Karin tried to pull Ichigo off of Tsukishima. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Yuzu's right! Have you gone crazy?! You let go of his collar! You're hurting him!"

"Answer me!" Ichigo shouted. Then the sound of the door bell caught everyone's attention, causing the tense to stop."

"Shu, we're here!" Keigo shouted as he, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki entered the living room. "I see that Ichigo is here as well."

"Oh yeah." Mizuiro said, looking at his orange hair friend.

"Hey Ichigo, we hear that you've staying out late for the past few days." Tatsuki scolded. "You should be more sensitive to your sisters. You've been them all alone each night."

"It's ok." Karin said. "We were alright without him."

"I've asked everybody to come." Tsukishima said, getting Ichigo's attention. "I wanted to see the whole gang since it's such a long time." Ichigo glared at Tsukishima. "Don't give me that scary look. I'm sorry that I've invited everybody so late. But tomorrow is Sunday, it's ok right?" Tsukimaru took out his cell phone and opened it. "I know what? Maybe I could call Chad and Orihime as well." Ichigo's eye widen as Tsukishima dialed the number and started talking.

Ichigo had enough of Tsukishima's game. He charged towards the Fullbringer and punched him in his face, causing him to drop his phone. Tsukishima stumbled backwards to one of the window and shattered it.

"What the hell?!" Keigo shouted shocked.

"Tsukishima!" Tatsuki shouted, running towards the Fullbringer.

"Alright Tsukishima, tell me what in the hell did you do to everyone?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted, threatening to hit the Fullbringer again.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?!" Tatsuki shouted, causing Ichigo to stop. "I have no idea why you're acting like this but that's no way how you treat a relative that you haven't seen in years!"

"Wait a minute! You don't understand!"

"You need to say you're sorry right now!" Ichigo looked down at the ground, gritting his teeth as he tries to figure out what going's on.

"What's the matter?" Keigo asked. "What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself at all. It's like you've gone nuts. I've never seen you like this."

"Ichigo…" Yuzu said. "Why are you so upset? What did he ever do to you?"

"You're being so mean." Karin said.

"Just apologize…" Mizuiro said.

"Come on, Ichigo."

"Why are you so angry?" Yuzu asked scared.

"Ichigo, talk to me." Keigo said. "What's going on?" Ichigo slowly backed and quickly ran out of his house.

* * *

'What is this?' He thought as he ran. 'What the hell is going on? Somebody…anybody…is anybody left who is still sane?!'

"Ichigo!" a voice shouted, causing Ichigo to stop and turn around. When he did, he saw Ginjo trying to catch his breath.

"Ginjo!" Ichigo said surprised.

"He got them." Ginjo said. "Riruka…Kutsuzawa…Yukio…and Jackie. All of them…Tsukishima got all of them!" Ichigo widen his eyes when he heard that. Tsukishima has gotten to Xcution as well.

* * *

Ichigo and Ginjo started to run again until they found a worn-down abandoned building. They quickly ran inside the building and tried to catch their breath. "We should be safe here for awhile." Ginjo said. "I kept this place in case of the event that Tsukishima was able to all of our safe houses. It seems to me like it paid off. No one, not even Riruka or Kutstzawa know about this place."

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed. "Why in the hell did all of this have to happen? Damn it, why now?"

"Ichigo…" Ginjo said before Ichigo grabbed the Xcution's leader by his collar.

"All of this is your fault, Ginjo!" Ichigo shouted. "Nonoe of this would have happened if you didn't have to drag me along in your stupid mess!"

Ginjo looked at Ichigo and said, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as he let Ginjo go. "Damn it! I know it's not your fault. You were only trying to help."

"And it's not your fault either. So stop blaming yourself, Ichigo. Just before Yukio and the other attacked, he had something interesting to say."

* * *

(Flashback)

Yukio stood up from his seat and said, "It's just that we've finally remembered."

"About what?"

Ginjo looked at the Fullbringers with confused on his face. Then he widens his eyes, thinking that they all were attacked by Tsukishima. "Damn it!" he cursed.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"He remembered?" Ichigo questioned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure." Ginjo answered. "From Chad said before, I thought that Tsukishima's ability centers around disrupted memories. But I'm not so sure that is what's going on. Rather than their memories being disrupted memories, they sounded more like things are becoming clearer as they remembered them. Now I think that Tsukishima's true power isn't the disruption of memories but manipulating of past history." Ichigo widen his eyes at Ginjo's explanation. "Tsukishima's fullbring is called the Book of the End. It takes form from a bookmark. Just to be clear, this is all based on pure speculation. But if a new power is from the Book of the End, it has to coincide with the original form of his bookmark. Tsukishima must have placed himself in the past of the people who he cuts down. It's the only explanation."

"Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked, not believing what he is hearing.

"I'm not sure. But you saw the reactions of your friends and family, I know you did. It's far beyond the matter of trusting or not trusting the man. To them, Tsukishima has always been in their lives. He's now a part of their memories. He has been accepted without question. Tsukishima is seen as family, as a friend, or even as a lover. Someone that they feel a strong connection with. Otherwise, they would not have talked to him like they've known him for years. It's an amazing power. I've never seen it before. And I still don't understand how it works. His victims aren't confused; they show no signs of being manipulated. It's like he's always been there. In case you haven't noticed, the two of us who don't know Tsukishima are concerned as the crazy ones."

Ichigo widen his eyes at the thought of his friends and family treating Tsukishima as one of their own and balled his fists in anger. "Let me ask something." Ichigo said, getting Ginjo's attention. "If we…kill Tsukishima, will that return things to normal?"

Ginjo narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's question. "I'll be honest with you." He said. "If we were able to pull that off, there's no guarantee that thing will go back to normal. We might end being despised by our family and friends as nothing but murderers. They might think that we've gone crazy and lock us in an asylum. But after seeing what's going on here, I've become convinced. We're out of options. There's only one that we can break his strangle hold. We have to kill him. The question is, can you really the guy? There is no guarantee that it'll undo everything."

"Well now, this is a disturbing conversation." A familiar voice said, getting Ichigo and Ginjo's attention. They looked towards the door and saw Yukio. "So this is where you've been hiding." Ginjo quickly activated his fullbring, changing the cross around his neck into a giant sword and swung it at Yukio, creating an explosion.

* * *

Ichigo and Ginjo started to run through the streets of Karakura again, trying to find a new place to hide. "What the hell Ginjo?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You said that you were the only who knew about that place."

"That's right." Ginjo said.

"Then how did he know? Damn!"

"However they found out, we have to get away from here."

"I can't let you do that." Yukio said, appearing in front of Ichigo and Ginjo. "You two should be more careful. You don't want to accidently hurt yourselves, running in the streets like this."

"Yeah, and just how did you know where we were?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about? It's the same that I've always know." Yukio took out his game and press a command of his controller. A digital fly appeared out of Ginjo's shoulder and fly Yukio's game. "Don't you remember that we set up? It's to make sure that we've come in contact with each other when we are separated." Ginjo widens his eyes. "I guess that you really aren't yourself today, Kugo. Come on, let's go back." Yukio started to walk but Ichigo and Ginjo didn't move. "Relax, you guys. Mr. Tsukishima is not angry at you for your behavior. In fact, we feel sorry for you. Everything is going to be ok though. We will bring you back to your senses."

"Alright then…" Ichigo said as he started to Yukio.

"Hold on…" Ginjo said, stopping Ichigo.

"Our little friend is offering to take us to Tsukishima." Ichigo said. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Ichigo…"

"I'm ready to do…whatever it takes." Ginjo looked at Ichigo as he followed Yukio towards where Tsukishima is hiding. Ginjo sighed and followed them.

To be contined…

Next Chapter: A Blow of Anger! Tsukishima vs. Ichigo!


	4. A Blow of Anger! Tsukishima vs Ichigo!

Chapter 4: A Blow of Anger! Tsukishima vs. Ichigo!

" _What the hell Ginjo?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You said that you were the only who knew about that place."_

" _That's right." Ginjo said._

" _Then how did he know? Damn!"_

" _However they found out, we have to get away from here."_

" _I can't let you do that." Yukio said, appearing in front of Ichigo and Ginjo. "You two should be more careful. You don't want to accidently hurt yourselves, running in the streets like this."_

" _Yeah, and just how did you know where we were?"_

" _Excuse me, what are you talking about? It's the same that I've always know." Yukio took out his game and press a command of his controller. A digital fly appeared out of Ginjo's shoulder and fly Yukio's game. "Don't you remember that we set up? It's to make sure that we've come in contact with each other when we are separated." Ginjo widens his eyes. "I guess that you really aren't yourself today, Kugo. Come on, let's go back." Yukio started to walk but Ichigo and Ginjo didn't move. "Relax, you guys. Mr. Tsukishima is not angry at you for your behavior. In fact, we feel sorry for you. Everything is going to be ok though. We will bring you back to your senses."_

" _Alright then…" Ichigo said as he started to Yukio._

" _Hold on…" Ginjo said, stopping Ichigo._

" _Our little friend is offering to take us to Tsukishima." Ichigo said. "That sounds like a good plan."_

" _Ichigo…"_

" _I'm ready to do…whatever it takes." Ginjo looked at Ichigo as he followed Yukio towards where Tsukishima is hiding. Ginjo sighed and followed them._

* * *

Ichigo and Ginjo followed Yukio in the forest as they walked down the dirt path towards where Tsukishima is located. Ichigo had a venomous glare on his face, focused on making Tsukishima pay for he did to his friends and family. Yukio stopped walking and turned towards Ichigo and Ginjo.

"We're here." He said. Ichigo and Ginjo looked behind the fullbringer and saw a mansion in front of them.

"Let's go." Ichigo whispered. But before he or Ginjo could move, the front door of the mansion opened and revealed Tsukishima.

"Welcome." Tsukishima greeted.

Ichigo's glare darkened when he saw Tsukishima again. "Tsukishima…" he growled as he took out his combat pass and started to charge towards the fullbringer. But Ginjo quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Hold on!" Ginjo warned.

"Let go!"

"You can't charge in there without thinking. Don't forget. If Tsukishima's power is what I think it is, one single strike ends everything!" Ichigo's eyes widen when Ginjo said that.

"Take it easy." Tsukishima said calmly. "I'm unarmed." Ichigo looked back at Tsukishima with the same fierce glare on his face. "I mean it. I have no intention on fighting either of you. Come in, let's talk."

"You have to be kidding." Ichigo said. "With a house full of potential traps, you think that we'll just walk in?"

"You're very paranoid. If I was going to set a trap, I wouldn't wait until the minute. I would've set in the forest on your way here."

"You heard the man." Yukio said, walking past Ichigo and Ginjo. "Hurry up and come inside." Ichigo and Ginjo followed Yukio inside the mansion as Tsukishima closed the door.

* * *

After the door was closed, the lights turned on and confetti fell from the ceiling as Ichigo's friends and family looked at Ichigo and Ginjo. "Welcome back, you guys!" They shouted happily in unison. Ichigo looked at everyone with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Ikumi said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragged him towards his friends. "Come on in and join everybody."

"Glad you could make it." Mizuiro said.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki said.

"It's good to see you." Keigo said.

"Ichigo." Karin said.

"We've been waiting." Yuzu said. Ichigo looked at everyone with a confused look on his face. Weren't they yelling at him to apologize to Tsukishima an hour ago?"

"It's alright, Ichigo." Ginjo said. "These people consider Tsukishima to be a friend. Apparently from their behavior, they consider you to be a friend as well. You don't have to worry about them attacking you. Just stay calm."

"You should be happy!" Yuzu said to her brother. "Cousin Shu said that he's not angry at you when he hit him and cut hit head." Ichigo's eyes widen when he heard what Yuzu said.

"That's right." Keigo said. "You're lucky that he's the kind of the person who's so forgiving. Make sure that you apologize to him when you have to the chance."

"He's right." Ikumi said. "You should apologize, Ichigo."

"Good idea, how about it?" Mizuiro said.

"Come on it's the right thing to do." Ichigo looked at everyone with widen eyes as the word "apologize" continue ring in his ears and an image of Tsukishima looking behind his shoulder with an evil smirk on his face enters his head. Ichigo got out of Izumi's grip and started to run out of the room.

"Ichigo, where are you going?!" Yuzu shouted in concern.

'Damn it!' Ginjo thought as he followed Ichigo. 'He just couldn't bare it."

* * *

Ichigo continued to run through the mansion until he saw a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. "Bastard!" Ichigo cursed as he started running up the stairs.

'I wished that I could've just killed him back there.' He thought. 'But I couldn't, not in front of everyone. If I did that, I would've endangered my friends and family…all of them. Yuzu…Karin…Tatsuki…Keigo…Mizuiro…Ms. Ikumi… I won't let that happen!' Once Ichigo got on the second floor, he ran for the first door he saw. Once he opened it, he saw Kutsuzawa, Jackie, and Riruka in the room, waiting for him.

"Hello, it's good to see you." Kutsuzawa said. "You seem to be doing well."

"Yes…" Tsukishima said, causing Ichigo to widen his eyes. "In fact, he appears to be brimming with energy. It actually makes me quite happy." Ichigo looked at Tsukishima and jumped away from him. "It's interesting. I thought you didn't like me but I could be wrong. I mean you came up here all by yourself and voluntary put yourself in situation you're surrounded. Now then…" An explosion erupted in the hallway behind Tsukishima, getting the fullbringer's attention.

"I've destroyed the stairway." A voice said as the smoke cleared, revealing Ginjo with his fullbring activated. "Yukio is the only one who has the power to get up here. That levels the playing field. So now, there's really nothing to hold you back. Fight him with everything you got! Let him have it, Ichigo!"

Ichigo took out his combat pass and activated his completed fullbring. Tsukishima looked behind his shoulder surprised as Ichigo charged towards him. Tsukishima took out his bookmark and activated his fullbring but Ichigo disappeared. Tsukshima looked behind him again and saw Ichigo charging at the two crossed blades with Ichigo going pass him. Ichigo appeared behind Tsukishima again and the swords collide again with Ichigo slowly getting the better of the exchange. Then Ichigo started to disappear and reappear around the fullbringer, making it hard for Tsukishima to fight back.

* * *

"Enough!" Jackie shouted trying to interfere but Ginjo stepped in front of her.

"Just back off." Ginjo threatened, ready to attack his former comrades if he has to.

* * *

Tsukishima continued to follow Ichigo's movements with his eyes, trying to find where he would attack next. Tsukishima charged towards Ichigo, stopping Ichigo's movements and went pass him so he could escape.

"You're not getting away!" Ichigo shouted as huge black cross came out of his combat pass. Ichigo fired black wheel-like projectile from his cross, aiming them at Tsukishima. Tsukishima quickly blocked the first one but was hit by the others. Then a black wave of spirit energy erupted from Ichigo's blade as he charged at Tsukishima and slashed his arm.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes blood started to come out of the cut. "So that's your fullbring in its completed form?" he asked, looking at Ichigo. "So you've come a long way in such a short time."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" Ichigo questioned bitterly. "You might as well speak while you still have the opportunity. My mission is to kill you." Before Ichigo could attack again, an explosion erupted in the room he was in. Ichigo jumped out of the smoke as he looked around for the person who tried to attack him. His eyes widen when he saw two very familiar people, standing side-by-side with Tsukishima. It was Chad and Orihime.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Possessed by Tsukishima! Orihime and Chad, My Worst Enemies!


	5. Orihime and Chad, My Worst Enemies!

Chapter 5: Possessed by Tsukishima! Orihime and Chad, My Worst Enemies!

 _Tsukishima continued to follow Ichigo's movements with his eyes, trying to find where he would attack next. Tsukishima charged towards Ichigo, stopping Ichigo's movements and went pass him so he could escape._

" _You're not getting away!" Ichigo shouted as huge black cross came out of his combat pass. Ichigo fired black wheel-like projectile from his cross, aiming them at Tsukishima. Tsukishima quickly blocked the first one but was hit by the others. Then a black wave of spirit energy erupted from Ichigo's blade as he charged at Tsukishima and slashed his arm._

 _Tsukishima narrowed his eyes blood started to come out of the cut. "So that's your fullbring in its completed form?" he asked, looking at Ichigo. "So you've come a long way in such a short time."_

" _Is that supposed to be a complement?" Ichigo questioned bitterly. "You might as well speak while you still have the opportunity. My mission is simple. I came here to kill you." Before Ichigo could attack again, an explosion erupted in the room he was in. Ichigo jumped out of the smoke as he looked around for the person who tried to attack him. His eyes widen when he saw two very familiar people, standing side-by-side with Tsukishima. It was Chad and Orihime._

* * *

"Chad…Orihime…" Ichigo said. Orihime's fairies appeared and flew around Tsukishima.

"Soten Kisshun, I Reject!" Orihime shouted as an orange field engulfs Tsukishima, healing his wound and fixing his clothes.

Ichigo widen his eyes as one of his closest friends is helping his enemy. "Don't do it…" he whispered. "Stop it, Orihime. Don't help him out by healing his wounds. That guy…" Orihime's field scattered as Tsukishima looked at his arm and see that it's good as new.

"As always, you're amazing." Tsukishima said. "Thank you, Orihime."

"Sure, anytime." Orihime said with a smile. Chad stepped in front of Tsukishima and faced Ichigo.

"Tell me, Chad." Ichigo whispered. "Have you and Orihime lost it like the others?"

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Chad responded with question. "I don't know what you mean. If you ask me, you're the one who's losing it. I don't understand. Why were you trying to kill Mr. Tsukishima just now?" Ichigo widen his eyes at Chad's question.

"Ichigo, why would you do something so terrible to Mr. Tsukishima?" Orihime asked. "Have you forgetten? He always helped us."

In Chad and Orihime's mind, Tsukishima was there when they tried to save Rukia in the Soul Society, the infiltration of Hueco Mundo, and the final battle against Aizen with Luffy and the Straw Hats. "She's right, like the time when we saved Rukia." Chad said. "Or the time when we went to Hueco Mundo and rescued Orihime from the Arrancars. Finally, when you and Luffy defeated Aizen. You were only able accomplish all of that, thanks to Mr. Tsukishima." Ichigo took a step back from Chad and he continued. "Even when our powers were first awakened. When Orihime went alone to Hueco Mundo, it was Mr. Tsukishima who was there for us. We were able to overcome those challenges, all thanks to Mr. Tsukishima." Ichigo's body was stiff as a statue when he heard Chad praising Tsukishima.

"Do you see what's happening, Ichigo?" Tsukishima asked, appearing behind Ichigo. Ichigo swung his blade at Tsukishima but the fullbringer disappeared. He appeared behind him again and placed his on his shoulder. Ichigo turned towards Tsukishima and an explosion erupted.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ginjo shouted. As he was about run to Ichigo's aid, the lights in the room blew out and fell in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Going somewhere?" A new voice said, getting Ginjo's attention. Ginjo turned around and saw a hole in the wall behind Jackie and Riruka. It was Moe Shishigawara. "We're the one you're fighting, remember? You can't afford to be thinking or worrying about anything but that."

'Who is this guy?' Ginjo thought, looking at Shishigawara. 'What did he just do? Did he make that thing fall? It doesn't look like he's got anything in his hands. How strange. The chain on the chandelier isn't cut and the screws became undone. So then, what is this guy's fullbring?' The other members of Xcution started to circle and surround Ginjo.

"You're staying here." Jackie said.

"There is a time and a place for everything but this is inappropriate." Kutsuzawa said.

* * *

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the smoke begins to clear and Tsukishima was walking out without a scratch. "Do you know those science fiction novels where people go back in time to alter events?" Tsukishima asked. "Did you ever notice that the slightest tampering could change the future? That's because everyone accepts the idea that time flows from the past to what lies ahead. But my fullbring, The Book of the End, insinuates itself into people's past. You see, my power isn't to manipulate time or radically alter someone's memories. Instead, I have the unique ability to insert my complete presence into the past of others."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima and said, "So Ginjo's guess about your powers was right."

"Oh? So Ginjo was actually able to figure me out. What a surprise. I really didn't think that he was that sharp. Perhaps, I've underestimated him for all these years. Well, I know it's regrettable but I want you to understand. The past that your friends experienced and the past that you've experience are two very separate realities."

A smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he said, "That's a pretty distorted description of what you've done. What you should've said is that you've used to twist reality to what fits you."

"But that's where you're wrong. I didn't twist reality at all. I am a part of the lives of your close friends and family. You're the only one who's leading the life with a false past. You must feel empty knowing that it's only different for you. But don't worry…" Tsukishima raised his sword and points it at Ichigo. "Soon that isolated feeling inside you will never had existed in the first place." Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration as he charged towards Tsukishima. He lowered his sword towards the fullbringer but an orange barrier appeared, taking the hit instead. Ichigo looked at his left and saw Orihime.

"Orihime…" Ichigo said, looking at his friend. Then Chad appeared on the other side of Ichigo, trying to punch him with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante but Ichigo caught it with his free hand. "Chad, why?!"

"That's what I want to know." Chad said. "This is not the reason why I worked so hard to become strong. It's not so I can fight you. Why are you doing this?"

"You got it all wrong. Please stop!"

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" White armor covered Chad's left arm as he fired a blast at Ichigo, creating an explosion.

'Damn it!' Ichigo thought as he jumped out of the smoke. 'Damn it! Why won't they believe me? All I've wanted to do is protect you guys. So why this?! I tried…'

"It's not fair!" Ichigo shouted. "I didn't regain my power for things to end up like this!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he saw Tsukishima appearing in front of him. "Tsukishima!" Ichigo charged towards the fullbringer again.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ginjo shouted, looking at what's happing outside of the mansion.

"Dirty Boots!" Jackie shouted, activating her fullbring and tried to kick Ginjo. Ginjo quickly sidestepped the attack and swung his sword at Jackie but she jumped out of the way. Ginjo looked behind his shoulder and saw Kutsuzawa charged towards.

"Time Tells No Lies!" Kutsuzawa shouted, activating his fullbring as numbers came out of his time piece.

"Stop it, Kutsuzawa!" Ginjo said as Kutsuzawa send the numbers towards Ginjo. Ginjo jumped out of the way of the numbers as they started to explode like bombs. "Damn it, not you guys too! I have to do something!"

"Dollhouse!" Riruka shouted, activating her fullbring as well. "You're not leaving!" She fired something out of her gun towards Ginjo. Ginjo widen his eyes as Shishigawara appeared behind, ready to strike with his punch.

"Damn it!" Ginjo said, he blocked Shishigawara's punch with hilt and pushed him back to the wall. Ginjo landed on his feet as Shishigawara struggle to get back up. "What the hell? That punch felt like nothing to me." The sound of metal hitting the floor caught Ginjo's attention as he looked down and a piece of his sword's hilt was broken off.

'My sword…it's broken.' Ginjo thought in shock.

"You're damn that I hit sword instead of you." Shishigawara said with a smirk. "That last spin I made was so good, there's no telling how you would've ended up."

"What do you mean?" Ginjo questioned as Shishigawara removed the tape from his hand and revealed some brass knuckles with three 7's on them.

"My fullbring is called the Jackpot Knuckle!" Ginjo's eyes widen when he saw the brass knuckles. "I can control the odd and make a Jackpot hit for me right from the start. The last punch I threw hit the Jackpot and look what happened. The guard of your sword snapped from wear and tear. The coin I flipped earlier hit the Jackpot too and you saw the result. The screws of the chandelier became undone and it all came falling down. Come and get me, Kugo Ginjo. Do and I'll show how a One-Shot Kill can really happen!"

'Damn, I can't just stand here and let Ichigo get cut down.' Ginjo thought, raising his sword. "Sorry but my time is too precious to waste goofing around with you. Let's go!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Ichigo vs. Uryu! Who is the Traitor?


	6. Ichigo vs Uryu! Who is the Traitor?

Chapter 6: Ichigo vs. Uryu! Who is the Traitor?

" _Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" White armor covered Chad's left arm as he fired a blast at Ichigo, creating an explosion._

' _Damn it!' Ichigo thought as he jumped out of the smoke. 'Damn it! Why won't they believe me? All I've wanted to do is protect you guys. So why this?! I tried…'_

" _It's not fair!" Ichigo shouted. "I didn't regain my power for things to end up like this!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he saw Tsukishima appearing in front of him. "Tsukishima!" Ichigo charged towards the fullbringer again._

" _Ichigo!" Ginjo shouted, looking at what's happing outside of the mansion._

 _Ginjo widen his eyes as Shishigawara appeared behind, ready to strike with his punch._

" _Damn it!" Ginjo said, he blocked Shishigawara's punch with hilt and pushed him back to the wall. Ginjo landed on his feet as Shishigawara struggle to get back up. "What the hell? That punch felt like nothing to me." The sound of metal hitting the floor caught Ginjo's attention as he looked down and a piece of his sword's hilt was broken off._

' _My sword…it's broken.' Ginjo thought in shock._

" _You're damn lucky that I hit sword instead of you." Shishigawara said with a smirk. "That last spin I made was so good, there's no telling how you would've ended up. Come and get me, Kugo Ginjo. Do and I'll show how a One-Shot Kill can really happen!"_

' _Damn, I can't just stand and let Ichigo get cut down.' Ginjo thought, raising his sword. "Sorry but my time is too precious to waste goofing around with you. Let's go!"_

* * *

Ichigo rushed towards Tsukishima again and two crossed swords again with Ichigo started to get short of breath. Ichigo charged again and their blades collided. "Tsukishima!" He growled with rage in his eyes.

"What is it?" Tsukishima asked with a smirk. "Is it getting to you? I see that you're so angry, you barely speak to me."

Ichigo kicked Tsukishima in his side, sending him crashing onto the roof of the mansion below. Ichigo raised his sword over his head as a blue aura surrounded his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, firing his signature attack at Tsukishima.

'He's fast!' Tsukishima thought with widen eyes as he blocked the attack with his sword, sending it into the forest. 'He's in fullbring mode, yet he was able to release Getsuga Tensho. He has advanced rather dramatically.' He looked at his wrist and saw the cut on it from Ichigo's attack. 'He has definitely reawakened his powers. Not only that but the speed of his attacks several times faster than what I had expected. He really succeeded in combing his Soul Reaper powers with Fullbring.'

"Damn you!" Ichigo cursed.

'As I thought it would, despair helps fuel the completion of his power.' A smirk reappeared on Tsukishima's face. "Well ok, it's time to put the finishing touches on this."

* * *

"Ichigo…" Ginjo said, wondering how his fight with Tsukishima is going.

"I'll keep your eyes over here!" Shishigawara shouted, charging towards Ginjo. He threw a punch with Jackpot Knuckle but Ginjo quickly jumped out of the way. Kutsuzawa tried to activate his fullbring but Ginjo swung his sword at him to stop it. Jackie tried to kick Ginjo again and he sidestepped her. Riruka fired a blast from her gun and Ginjo jumped back from it.

Kutsuzawa looked at his time piece and said, "The time has come."

"Time for what?" Ginjo questioned, narrowing his eyes as green spirit energy covered his sword. "What do you mean?" As Ginjo was about to attack, Shishigawara used his fullbring and the floor, creating an explosion. Ginjo jumped through the window and out of the smoke, complete unharmed. "There's no way I got a chance against all four of them. Now where's Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo charged towards Tsukishima again but before he could get close, Chad and Orihime appeared in front of Tsukishima again. Ichigo swung his sword and it was met by Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante. "Why are you two protecting him?" Ichigo pleaded. "Please stop Orihime, Chad."

"I should say the same to you." Chad said. "Come back to your senses, Ichigo!"

"Don't you get it?! I only came to fight Tsukishima, not you!" Ichigo looked Chad's shoulder and at Tsukishima. "Come out! Stop hiding behind my friends, you bastard! Get out here and fight your battle!" Tsukishima smirked as he jumped back and Ichigo followed him. As soon he saw Ichigo coming towards him, he disappeared. Ichigo looked around the area but couldn't find the fullbringer anywhere. "Where did he go?!" His eyes widen as Tsukishima appeared behind him, ready to cut him down. Ichigo slowly looked behind his shoulder as Tsukishima swung his sword at him. Then a figure appeared in front of Tsukishima, taking the attack inside. It was Ginjo.

"Damn it!" Ginjo said weakly.

"Ginjo…" Ichigo said shocked.

* * *

Elsewhere in Karakura Town, Uryu was jumping from building to building, trying to find Ichigo. He started to sense the unusual spiritual pressure that he's been sensing all day. He quickly used Hirenkyaku to hopefully to where Ichigo is faster.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ginjo said weakly as he started to consciousness.

Tsukishima removed his blade from Ginjo's body as he started to fall to the roof below. "Ginjo!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to catch Ginjo before he crashes through the roof. 'What will happen next?!'

* * *

(Flashback)

"But my fullbring, The Book of the End, insinuates itself into people's past." Tsukishima explained. "You see, my power isn't to manipulate time or radically alter someone's memories. Instead, I have the unique ability to insert my complete presence into the past of others."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'Will Ginjo end up like all of the others and suddenly side with Tsukishima?' Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed Ginjo's shirt as he safety landed on the rooftop.

"Ginjo!" Ichigo said, trying to wake the unconscious fullbringer up. "Hey Ginjo, are you alright?! Ginjo!"

"Pipe down, will ya?" Ginjo said weakly, raising his head. "Right now, you need to stop focusing on me Kurosaki. Think only about what I said earlier. If Tsukishima blindsides you, you're done!" Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw Tsukishima rushing towards him. Ichigo quickly swung his sword at him, pushing him back.

Ichigo looked at Ginjo and said, "So are you sure that you're alright?"

"I don't know." Ginjo said. "But…at the moment, I still consider Tsukishima to be my enemy. And I still see you as a friend."

A smile finally appeared on Ichigo's face. "Yeah, that's good to know."

"I could feel that he cut me pretty good but for some reason, his power didn't work. Could it be that the time for his power to take effect varies? Or maybe he hasn't used his full power yet? I'm not sure how we'll be able to tell. Whatever is going on here, we have to defeat him now while we can. If his powers do take effect, there won't be thing that we can do to stop him."

"Right…" Ichigo said, turning towards Tsukishima. Before he could attack the fullbringer, he sensed a familiar presence towards his location. He looked to his right and saw Uryu.

"Ichigo…" Uryu said, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Uryu?" Ichigo asked, confused by the Quincy's presence. 'Whose side is he on?' Ichigo thought back to when Uryu was attacked and send to the hospital. 'After all, Uryu was also cut down by Tsukishima. Who healed his wounds? Was it Orihime?' Then Ichigo thought back to when Tsukishima cut Orihime down. 'She was cut down by Tsukishima as well. So did she heal Uryu before or after she thought of Tsukishima as her friend? If it was after, did she heal Uryu so he can join Tsukishima's army and fight me along with everyone else? So Uryu, which one is it?' Ichigo widen his eyes when Uryu summoned his Quincy bow and then narrowed his eyes. 'So then, you're one of them huh?'

"Ichigo, come over here." Uryu said. "I saw what's going on here. Relax, I'm your side."

"Oh really?" Ichigo said, not believing Uryu's words.

"Come on, you need to move now!"

"Uryu…"

"Ichigo, don't you get it?!" Ichigo widen his eyes at what Uryu was trying to say. "The guy who attacked me is standing right behind you!" Ichigo slowly looked behind his shoulder and saw Ginjo standing on his feet with a murderous look in his eyes. Uryu fired an arrow at the fullbringer and it was deflected with ease. Ginjo lowered his sword towards Ichigo, cutting him down. "NO!" Before Uryu could save Ichigo, Tsukishima appeared behind him and slashed him in the shoulder.

Ginjo started to mechanically as both Ichigo and Uryu fell to knees. "Ginjo…" Ichigo said weakly. "Why…" Ginjo looked at the fallen Ichigo. "Was it because of Tsukishima's power?"

"It sure was." Ginjo said. "It was definitely because of Tsukishima's power." He then reached into his pocket and pull out his own combat pass. "But you need to know something; I don't become your enemy just now when you saw Tsukishima cut me." He places his combat on the guard of his sword and the sword started to transform with a skull in the middle of the newly repaired guard. "I let cut me twice so I can return to my original self. Now your fullbring is mine." Ginjo picked up his sword and Ichigo stabbed in the middle of his chest.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Shocking! The True Identity of the Fullbringer Ginjo!


	7. The True Identity of Ginjo!

Chapter 7: Shocking! The True Identity of the Fullbringer Ginjo!

 _Ichigo widen his eyes when Uryu summoned his Quincy bow and then narrowed his eyes. 'So then, you're one of them huh?'_

" _Uryu…"_

" _Ichigo, don't you get it?!" Ichigo widen his eyes at what Uryu was trying to say. "The guy who attacked me is standing right behind you!" Ichigo slowly looked behind his shoulder and saw Ginjo standing on his feet with a murderous look in his eyes. Uryu fired an arrow at the fullbringer and it was deflected with ease. Ginjo lowered his sword towards Ichigo, cutting him down. "NO!" Before Uryu could save Ichigo, Tsukishima appeared behind him and slashed him in the shoulder._

 _Ginjo started to mechanically as both Ichigo and Uryu fell to knees. "Ginjo…" Ichigo said weakly. "Why…"_

 _Ginjo places his combat on the guard of his sword and the sword started to transform with a skull in the middle of the newly repaired guard. "Now your fullbring is mine." Ginjo picked up his sword and Ichigo stabbed in the middle of his chest._

* * *

Ichigo looked at the sword that just pierced his chest with widen eyes as his arms gotten limb. Uryu looked up at Ginjo with a glare. 'Now I remember...everything.' Uryu thought, thinking back to when he was attacked.

* * *

(Flashback)

Tsukishima charged towards Uryu with a sly smirk on his face. 'Damn it!' Uryu thought, looking behind his shoulder as Ginjo appeared and cut him down. Uryu fell to the ground as a pool of blood started to form where he was cut.

"Oh dear, he's one of Ichigo's friends right?" Tsukishima asked. "I think that it would've been much easier if I cut him with my fullbring instead."

"What are you talking about?" Ginjo asked with a smirk, confusing Tsukishima. "He's going to be the key to everything. Kurosaki's fate depends on whether or not he can tell the difference what happened to this guy and what's going to happen to our next targets. Think about it, it won't be any fun if the game fixed so we won't lose." A smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face, understanding where Ginjo is going with this. "Alright then, hurry up and cut me! Once this is finished, you and I will appear to become enemies who betrayed each other."

"You're determined to do this." Tsukishima said. "I guess that I have no choice."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That's how we got here." Ginjo said, finishing his explanation to Ichigo. Uryu gritted his teeth in frustration as Tsukishima walked towards Ichigo.

"It's like I said, the Book of the End allows to me insert myself into a person's past." Tsukishima explained. "But if I cut that person again, they will return to normal."

"As we laid out our plan, we realize that I would be the one working closest to you." Ginjo continued. "So I had Tsukishima slip his existence into my past as an enemy so you would believe that I was on your side."

"Correction Ginjo, I cut you because you couldn't pull it off on your own. After all, you're such a terrible actor."

"Get out of here! My acting has always extremely believable!"

"Well you don't remember your lines very well. You refer to Ichigo as 'Kurosaki' right I cut you."

"So you saying, you cut him…before you've cut any of the others." Uryu said weakly, getting the fullbringers' attention.

Tsukishima turned towards Uryu and said, "Well now, you catch on quickly. Now I don't have to explain as much. After I cut Ginjo, I slipped off the other Xcution members as well. I didn't make them hate me as much as Ginjo did. It wasn't necessary. I didn't have to worry the acting abilities of the other quite as much."

"Shut up." Ginjo said offended.

* * *

In the room below Ginjo and Tsukishima, the other members of Xcution were listening in Ginjo and Tsukishima explaining their plan.

"Did you hear that?" Jackie asked. "Looks like Kugo did it."

"I believe you're right." Kutsuzawa agreed. "Everything we've done to date has been designed to get to this moment. Yes, and it finally paid off. I think we can safely that everything gone his way."

"Yeah, so what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Shishigawara asked bored.

"For now, we just have to wait." Yukio said, getting Shishigawara's attention. "That's right. Once Kugo puts in the final touches, our mission will then be complete."

* * *

"Yeah, I thought as much." Uryu said. "In order to make this plan work out, you had a lot to accomplish. You had to change Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo's sisters' memories to corner him"

"Interesting, you sound as if you figured it all out before you even arrived here." Ginjo said.

"Expect that I didn't realize that Tsukishima had power to change people's past. But I realized something was wrong from the spiritual pressure lingering around everyone. I just wasn't able to identify who was responsible. You each took different actions to take down Ichigo, didn't you?"

"You came to this conclusion while you were immobilized? I'm impressed. But you only observed the end result."

"What do you mean?" Uryu questioned as roars of thunder was heard.

"What you failed to realize is that Tsukishima and I have been the same plan to achieve a single goal even since the beginning."

* * *

(Flashback)

"So that's what you're going to do, ok?" Shishigawara said, cornering a thug in the ally.

"No way!" The thug said. "It seems like it's way over the top, don't you think?"

"You little punk, are you refusing to take direct order?!"

"Take it easy, Shishigawara." Tsukishima's voice sounded off in the ally. "We shouldn't force to do things." Then Tsukishima appeared between Shishigawara and the thug. "However, there's something you remember isn't there?" The thug started to run but he tripped over himself as Tsukishima slowly towards him. "You do remember once in the past, I saved your life."

* * *

(Fast-Forward)

Tsukishima watched from the top of Xcution's building as Ichigo left and went him. "It seems a single incident wasn't enough to convince him." He said.

* * *

(Fast-Forward)

"Now then, it's time to move on the next stage." Tsukishima said, looking at the apartment building where Orihime lives. Then Tsukishima used his fullbring on Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo's sisters.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"The bottom line is that I'm not really interested for what his reasons were for thinking to get our help." Ginjo said. "Whether he liked it or not, we put this thing in motion so he could up with us from the start." Ginjo drove his sword deeper into Ichigo as the blade started to glow. Then the armor from Ichigo's fullbring started to turned a liquid and pour into Ginjo's sword. "Good, here it comes." Soon, Ichigo's fullbring armor disappeared and Ginjo removed the blade from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's combat pass fell to the ground as it started to rain.

'My fullbring...' Ichigo thought. 'It's gone…I wanted to regain my power bit I couldn't figure out a way to do that on my own. I just have to tolerate my condition, powerless for seventeen months.'

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Meeting Again After Seventeen Months! Ichigo and Rukia!


	8. Meeting Again After Seventeen Months!

Chapter 8: Meeting Again After Seventeen Months! Ichigo and Rukia!

 _Ichigo slowly looked behind his shoulder and saw Ginjo standing on his feet with a murderous look in his eyes. Uryu fired an arrow at the fullbringer and it was deflected with ease. Ginjo lowered his sword towards Ichigo, cutting him down. Ginjo started to mechanically as both Ichigo and Uryu fell to knees._

" _Ginjo…" Ichigo said weakly. "Why…"_

 _Ginjo places his combat on the guard of his sword and the sword started to transform with a skull in the middle of the newly repaired guard. "Now your fullbring is mine." Ginjo picked up his sword and Ichigo stabbed in the middle of his chest. "The bottom line is that I'm not really interested for what his reasons were for thinking to get our help." Ginjo said. "Whether he liked it or not, we put this thing in motion so he could up with us from the start." Ginjo drove his sword deeper into Ichigo as the blade started to glow. Then the armor from Ichigo's fullbring started to turned a liquid and pour into Ginjo's sword. "Good, here it comes." Soon, Ichigo's fullbring armor disappeared and Ginjo removed the blade from Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's combat pass fell to the ground as it started to rain._

' _My fullbring...' Ichigo thought. 'It's gone…I wanted to regain my power bit I couldn't figure out a way to do that on my own. I just have to tolerate my condition, powerless for seventeen months.'_

* * *

'I thought that I finally found a way.' Ichigo thought. 'I thought that I could protect everyone with my own hands. Now…it's all gone.' Tears started to form in Ichigo's eyes and the rain started to pour down from the sky. Ichigo let out a cry of anger and sadness, knowing that he's now more powerless than he was before. Uryu closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't anything either in his condition. Also, this was the first time he saw Ichigo like this.

"He's gotten very emotional." Tsukishima said. "I almost feel sorry."

"Just let him cry." Ginjo said coldly, turning away from Ichigo. "We have no use for him anymore. And to be perfectly honest, we probably won't see him again." Ginjo started to walk away with Tsukishima following him.

Ichigo looked at the ground, motionless, feeling as if there's nothing he could do. In his mind, he was bind in chains as he was plunged into the ocean that is his inner world. It was the same inner world where he fought Tensa Zangetsu to learn the final Getsuga Tensho.

'Is that it?' Ichigo thought. 'Am I finished? Completely useless?' Ichigo looked up and saw a light in the ocean. The light started to glow brighter and grow bigger as image of Ichigo's past began his mind from gaining his powers from Rukia and everyone he meet and fought as the substitute soul reaper. Then the chains around Ichigo started to break as he stood up on his feet.

"Give it back." Ichigo said, causing Ginjo to stop. "My powers…give it back to me, Ginjo."

"What are you babbling about?" Ginjo questioned. "The only reason that you got your power back at all was because of me. Now I'm through giving you things. Even though I'm done with you, I'm not going to kill you. With all things considered, you should be thanking me."

"I said, give it back!" Ichigo said as he starts to stand back up.

"And if I choose not to, what are you to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. But I promise, I have no intention of giving up until it's returned."

Ginjo widen his eyes, hearing Ichigo's resolve. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"I'll say it again. Give it back! Give it back right now, Ginjo!" Then Ichigo widen his eyes as a sword ran through his chest from the back. He slowly looked behind his shoulder and saw two people who he didn't expect to see. "Dad…Kisuke…" Ichigo's vision slowly starts to blur. "No…So that's it then. He played with your memories and changed you too."

"You idiot." Isshin said to his son. "I'm not holding the sword. Look behind you. Open your mind and you'll see. You should be able to see who it is now."

Ichigo did what his father said as the person who stabbed came into focus. It was a certain person who Ichigo hasn't been in seventeen months, Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia smiled as the sword that impaled Ichigo stated to glow, created an explosion. Ginjo and Tsukishima covered their faces from the gust of wind blowing towards them. When the smoke started to clear, Ginjo saw something that made widen his eyes. He saw Ichigo in a new soul reaper's uniform, holding Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"No way…impossible!" Ginjo said shocked.

Ichigo stabbed his zanpakuto in the ground and turned towards his friend. "Rukia…" Ichigo said, happy to see Rukia again.

"Hi, it's been awhile, hasn't it Ichigo?" Rukia said. "You've become strong and matured since the last time I saw you." Then Rukia comically kicked Ichigo in the face, knocking him to the ground. "IN YOUR DREAMS! Here you are crying like a fool! You turned into a wimp the moment I took my eyes off of you! You're pitiful, Ichigo!" Rukia took a breath and calmed down. "Kisuke told me all about Tsukishima and his power. Apparently, he can write over the past. That's pretty terrifying. But so what if he can?! You still have power even if he's able to change your past! He can't change your future! The damage it may be effective in the short run but lost bonds can be forged again! Am I right Ichigo?!"

"Rukia…there's something you should know." Ichigo said, getting Rukia's attention. "He didn't change my past, despite what you've heard."

A tick mark appeared on Rukia's forehead as she swung her sword at Ichigo and he quickly dodged. "Why are you always so nit-picky, you jerk?!"

"Man, what is your problem?! I was trying to explain things and you're trying to kill me!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This blade can't cut people!" Ichigo looked down the spot where Rukia stabbed with the sword she's holding and saw that it didn't leave a scratch.

"Now that you mentioned it, what exactly is that sword?" he asked.

"This is special that Kisuke prepared specifically for you, Ichigo." Rukia answered. "Thanks to this, I was able to give you Soul Reaper powers once again. It's extremely effective."

"Oh please…" Ginjo said, butting into Rukia and Ichigo's conversation. "That's completely absurd. So his appearance is now like a Soul Reaper. That doesn't mean that his powers are back. The transfer of Soul Reaper worked in the past because Kurosaki already had those powers in him. But that's all changed now. Those powers no longer exist. That's because I was able to reach in and remove them. Believe me, there's nothing left in this boy. There's no way that your spirit energy alone will be enough to change that. It's waste of your time."

"Shut up, dumbass!" A very familiar voice shouted. "What makes you think she's doing this alone?!" A rip opened in the sky as a row of shoji door appeared with nine figures were seen behind them. The door opened up and revealed all nine members of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Luffy…Zoro…Nami…Sanji…the Straw Hats…" Ichigo said, happy to see Luffy and his crew and they descend to where Ichigo is standing.

"Listen carefully; we put all of our energy into the sword." Luffy said. "That's more than enough to bring back Ichigo's powers!" Ginjo glared at the pirates when he heard that.

"Ginjo, was it?" Rukia said, getting Ginjo's attention. "When you attacked Ichigo, you were only to steal the top layer of his power, the part that has been fused with his fullbring. The power within Ichigo is another story. It's not something that you could ever take and have access to." Rukia turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, these guys don't know you like I do. They think that they were able to fill you with despair. But it's going to take more than this to make you give up. They don't know the types of hopeless situation that you had to overcome in the past. Show them Ichigo. Show them that despair, no matter how deep, will not be enough to stop you."

"Right." Ichigo said as he prepares to fight.

"Yeah, I'm very impressed." Ginjo said, charging towards Ichigo and the two crossed blades. "But it's not going to be that easy." Their swords continued to clash with Ichigo getting the better of the exchange. 'His spirit energy has increased as well.' Rukia, Uryu, Tsukishima, and the Straw Hats watched on as Ichigo and Ginjo continued to trade blows. "Ok I admit that you were a bit stronger now, but you're not as strong as you were before. You can be defeated." Ichigo slashed his sword upwards, firing a wave of spirit energy at Ginjo and sending him to the ground. "Your Getsuga Tensho is much more powerful. But is that all you got? The bottom line is that isn't going to be enough to kill me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo landed behind Ginjo and said, "You got it all wrong. That wasn't a Getsuga Tensho at all. It was just a strike." A light blue aura started to wrap itself around Ichigo's body. He pointed his zanpakuto at Ginjo as his spiritual pressure increased rapidly.

Ginjo looked at the orange hair substitute with wide eyes. "What's happened?!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is this spirit energy?!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, fired his signature attack at the fullbringer. Ichigo's spirit energy reached high into the heavens, parting the storm clouds in the sky. Ginjo looked at Ichigo with widen eyes at the power that was displayed. Ginjo was unharmed but the mansion behind him was cut in half.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Getsuga Tensho Strikes! Ichigo's Soul Reaper Powers Returns!


	9. The Getsuga Tensho Strikes!

Chapter 9: The Getsuga Tensho Strikes! Ichigo's Soul Reaper Powers Returns!

 _Rukia smiled as the sword that impaled Ichigo stated to glow, created an explosion. Ginjo and Tsukishima covered their faces from the gust of wind blowing towards them. When the smoke started to clear, Ginjo saw something that made widen his eyes. He saw Ichigo in a new soul reaper's uniform, holding Zangetsu over his shoulder._

" _No way…impossible!" Ginjo said shocked._

 _A rip opened in the sky as a row of shoji door appeared with nine figures were seen behind them. The door opened up and revealed all nine members of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Listen carefully; we put all of our energy into the sword." Luffy said. "That's more than enough to bring back Ichigo's powers!" Ginjo glared at the pirates when he heard that._

 _Rukia turned towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, these guys don't know you like I do. They think that they were able to fill you with despair. But it's going to take more than this to make you give up. They don't know the types of hopeless situation that you had to overcome in the past. Show them Ichigo. Show them that despair, no matter how deep, will not be enough to stop you."_

" _Right." Ichigo said as he prepares to fight._

 _Ichigo slashed his sword upwards, firing a wave of spirit energy at Ginjo and sending him to the ground. "Your Getsuga Tensho is much more powerful. But is that all you got? The bottom line is that isn't going to be enough to kill me, Kurosaki."_

 _Ichigo landed behind Ginjo and said, "You got it all wrong. That wasn't a Getsuga Tensho at all. It was just a strike." A light blue aura started to wrap itself around Ichigo's body. He pointed his zanpakuto at Ginjo as his spiritual pressure increased rapidly._

 _Ginjo looked at the orange hair substitute with wide eyes. "What's happened?!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is this spirit energy?!"_

" _Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, fired his signature attack at the fullbringer. Ichigo's spirit energy reached high into the heavens, parting the storm clouds in the sky. Ginjo looked at Ichigo with widen eyes at the power that was displayed. Ginjo was unharmed but the mansion behind him was cut in half._

* * *

"Sorry, I missed." Ichigo said. "But next time, I won't." Ginjo widen his eyes after hearing Ichigo's threat. He quickly jumped in the air, trying to get away from Ichigo.

'I got to get some distance from him so I can regroup!' Ginjo thought as a hand grabbed on his shoulder. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the orange hair substitute soul reaper.

"You're not going anywhere." Ichigo said, throwing Ginjo towards the ground.

'Where does he get that type of force?!' Ginjo thought as the two crossed swords again with Ginjo getting forced to the ground even more. Ginjo landed on his feet but was skidding on the ground. Ichigo followed the fullbringer and their blades collided again with Ginjo pushed Ichigo off. Ichigo bounced one of the trees and clashed with Ginjo again. As the tree was falling, their swords clashed again and cut the tree in two. Ginjo widen his eyes as the force that Ichigo had into the attack pushes him back. Ginjo skidded in mid-air, trying to stop himself from going further back. 'He's become more physically powerful. This goes against everything I had expected. I wonder if the fullbring he learned increases his innate powers.'

Ichigo quickly flash stepped behind Ginjo and lowered his sword on the fullbringer, sending him crashing to the ground. Ginjo immediately jumped out of the smoke and a green projectile from his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack with his zanpakuto and slashed it horizontally, causing Ginjo's attack to disperse. Ginjo widen his as Ichigo's blade started to glow. Ichigo got into a stance as a blue wave of spirit energy erupted from his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, launching his signature attack at Ginjo and engulfing him the wave of spirit energy. Ginjo tried to do what Ichigo did to his attack earlier but was getting overwhelming the power of Ichigo's attack.

"Damn it!" Ginjo cursed. "But it'll more than this to kill me! You hear me, Kurosaki!" Ginjo disappeared in the wave of spirit energy as it dispersed into nothingness.

Ichigo lowered his zanpakuto and looked at his hand. He feels the spiritual pressure that he lost seventeen months ago is back and even stronger than before.

"You can feel it within you right?" A voice asked, getting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw the Straw Hats and Rukia.

"Rukia…Luffy…Zoro…" Ichigo said, looking at the group behind him. "Nami…Usopp…Sanji…Chopper…Robin…Franky…Brook…and more, a whole lot more. Renji…Byakuya…Kenpachi…Ikkaku…Toshiro…Shinji…Rangiku…Ms. Unohana…Hanataro…Dad…Kisuke…Yoruichi… and even the old Head Captain."

"You now have all of our powers Ichigo." Rukia said.

"What's up? I thought that it was a serious crime to transfer powers over to a human."

"We really didn't have a choice in the matter."Robin said. "The orders came from the Head Captain. And he asked us to help with the process."

* * *

(Flashback)

Kisuke and the Straw Hats stood before Head Captain Yamamoto as Kisuke explains to him what was happening in the World of the Living.

"I've completely understand the situation." Yamamoto said. "Very well then, Kisuke Urahara, Straw Hat Pirates, bring the sword to me."

"But Head Captain, are you sure about this?" Unohana questioned.

"Despite what people may think, it remains that Ichigo Kurosaki has saved us all. We cannot ignore a debt like that, not while it's time for us to repay him. We must do this even if it means breaking tradition; it would bring perpetual shame the thirteen court guard squads to ignore what we owe him. This is a direct order from the Head Captain! Hear me, all Captains and Lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads! You hearby ordered to place your spirit energy into this sword! We will help Ichigo Kurosaki regain his soul reaper powers!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Ichigo widen his eyes when he heard the Head Captain's orders. "Yeah, that's what happened." Robin said, finishing her explanation.

"It was a nice move by the old man, don't you think?" Zoro said.

"We helped out too so we can pay you back for helping us get Chopper back two years ago." Luffy said. Ichigo's shocked expression turned into a small smile as he nodded at the Straw Hats' captain. Then an explosion erupted as a purple blast of energy shot up to the sky.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, looked at the tower of spirit energy. "You're kidding me."

"There are two reasons why the Head Captain decided to restore your powers." Zoro said, walking up to Ichigo. "The first one is just as Robin explained to you. The second has to do with him." Ichigo looked at the tower and saw a figure inside of him. It was Ginjo. "We are told that long before you came along, there was another man was issued a combat pass as a substitute soul reaper. But he relinquished that position and disappeared. That is him, the first substitute soul reaper Kugo Ginjo." Ginjo cut through the spirit energy and revealed that he now has white armor on his shoulders, chest, neck, arms, and legs, much like Ichigo's fullbring. Ginjo looked down at Ichigo and the Straw Hats with a smirk on his face.

"The first…substitute soul reaper?" Ichigo questioned with widen eyes. "How is that possible?! I thought…"

"When you got that position, I'm sure that someone must have told you about it." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. Ichigo widen his eyes remembering what Jushiro said to him when he first got his combat pass.

* * *

(Flashback)

"The soul society has a law." Jushiro explained. "It covers the emergence of a substitute soul reaper. According to that rule, if a substitute soul reaper is deemed beneficial to the soul society, they're given this combat pass as proof of their status."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"The laws that governs substitute soul reapers was created for Ginjo himself." Robin said. "But I'll save the details for later. Right now, we must concentrate our attention on him."

"Ha, that's a good idea!" Ginjo said. "You guys are going to have a very big problem if he's not focus on me. Oh and by the way, thanks Kurosaki. If I haven't borrowed your powers that last attack probably would've killed me!"

"Right now, Ichigo shouldn't be the only one to worry about." Luffy said, walking up to Ichigo and cracking his knuckles.

"Oh really, and who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!" Luffy declared, glaring at Ginjo.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Straw Hat Crew Gets Wiped Out! The Fullbringer's Powers in Full Swing!


	10. The Fullbringer's Powers in Full Swing!

Chapter 10: The Straw Hat Crew Gets Wiped Out! The Fullbringer's Powers in Full Swing!

" _There are two reasons why the Head Captain decided to restore your powers." Zoro said, walking up to Ichigo. "The first one is just as Robin explained to you. The second has to do with him." Ichigo looked at the tower and saw a figure inside of him. It was Ginjo. "We are told that long before you came along, there was another man was issued a combat pass as a substitute soul reaper. But he relinquished that position and disappeared. That is him, the first substitute soul reaper Kugo Ginjo." Ginjo cut through the spirit energy and revealed that he now has white armor on his shoulders, chest, neck, arms, and legs, much like Ichigo's fullbring. Ginjo looked down at Ichigo and the Straw Hats with a smirk on his face._

" _The first…substitute soul reaper?" Ichigo questioned with widen eyes. "How is that possible?! I thought…"_

" _When you got that position, I'm sure that someone must have told you about it." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. Ichigo widen his eyes remembering what Jushiro said to him when he first got his combat pass._

" _The law governing substitute soul reapers was created for Ginjo himself." Robin said. "But I'll save the detail for later. Right now, we must concentrate our attention on him."_

" _Ha, that's a good idea!" Ginjo said. "You guys are going to have a very big problem if he's not focus on me. Oh and by the way, thanks Kurosaki. If I haven't borrowed your powers that last attack probably would've killed me!"_

" _Right now, Ichigo shouldn't be the only one to worry about." Luffy said, walking up to Ichigo and cracking his knuckles._

" _Oh really, and who are you?"_

" _I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!" Luffy declared, glaring at Ginjo._

* * *

Chad and Orihime ran through the forest, trying to search for Ichigo. 'Ichigo…he was crying.' Orihime thought as the image of Ichigo sobbing played in her mind. 'I don't understand. Ichigo and Mr. Tsukishima are best friends. So why did thing turn out like this?' Images of Tsukishima in Orihime's memories appeared in her mind as she's still under the influence of Tsukishima's fullbring. 'Mr. Tsukishima is the one I love way, way before I met Ichigo. He was there in my life, watching over me, always protected me, and treated me with kindness. For as long as I can remember, I always looked up to him. He means everything to me and I would sacrifice everything for Mr. Tsukishima. That's how I've always felt.' Then tears started to form in Orihime's eyes. 'So why? Why does it hurt me more to see Ichigo like that? I don't know why but I can't stand it. It's too painful. It hurts in my mind, in my heart, and even in the pit of my stomach. Please don't cry Ichigo. It's tearing me apart! Please don't cry!' Orihime looked up at the sky and saw Ichigo standing tall without a tear coming from his eyes. That brought a smile on Orihime's face. 'Ichigo, thank goodness. You're not crying.' Then she noticed Rukia, Luffy, and the other Straw Hat Pirates standing with Ichigo.

"Rukia…Luffy…Chopper…Nami…" Orihime said. "Do you see that Chad? They all came here to stop Ichigo."

"Something's not right." Chad said, getting Orihime's attention. "Why is everyone up there standing behind Ichigo?" Orihime looked back up and notice that Chad was right. Beside Luffy, who's standing to Ichigo, Rukia and the other Straw Hats are standing behind Ichigo. "I thought came to stop him. But now, instead they came here to defeat Ginjo.

"What's the matter, you two?" Tsukishima said, appearing behind Chad and Orihime, getting their attention. "Could it that you're having doubts about your past?"

"Mr…Tsukishima…" Orihime said, getting a little scared.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell that you've forgotten all the memories we've shared. Just think about it. Who protected you from your parents when they abused you Orihime? And who was it that gave that pendent when you were a young boy, Chad?"

Orihime and Chad's bodies started to shake as the most important of their childhood were replaced by Tsukishima. "Something's not right with me!" Orihime shouted. "I'm alive right now because of Mr. Tsukishima! So why am I having doubts?! I believe it!"

"I believe it!" Chad said. "I believe in Mr. Tsukishima! He's my true friend! He's always been!"

"Tsukishima, stop drilling more memories into them!" Ginjo ordered. "You'll make them useless to us. Do you realize how many people broken like that?" Then Orihime and Chad felt something hitting in the back of their necks, knocking them out. Tsukishima looked at who the attackers were and saw Kisuke and Isshin.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'll be." Kisuke said, catching Orihime.

"Really?" Isshin deadpanned. "I'm the one with all the dead weight on my shoulders."

"Thanks to your careless to unsettle them, Tsukishima, we were able to come up from behind and knock them unconscious." Kisuke said to the fullbringer. "In the end, you did us a great favor. Now that they've both been temporary taken out of action, we won't worry about accidently hurting in the event of a confrontation." Then the former captain looked at Ichigo. "You don't have to worry Ichigo. We already moved the others to a safe place. So now you'll be able to fight without holding back." Tsukishima and Ginjo narrowed their eyes at Kisuke now that they can't use Ichigo's friends against him anymore.

"Kugo!" Jackie shouted, getting Ginjo's attention. Ginjo looked down and saw the other Xcution members running towards the battlefield.

"What?!" Kutsuzawa exclaimed. "I knew that this would happen. This is really quite unfair. We had an agreement. How could you take Ichigo's power all for yourself?!"

"Hold on, Giriko!" Riruka shouted, not worry about Ichigo's power.

"Yeah, he's right!" Yukio added. "You promised to split his power with all of us!"

Riruka ran in front of the group and said, "Everyone just chill out here! I, for one, don't really care about having Ichigo's powers!"

"All of you shut up!" Ginjo shouted, cutting Riruka off. "I need to be reminded of what I said." Ginjo's sword started to glow a green light as he slashed the Xcution members with it. "There, I just shared a portion of Ichigo's powers. Now are you happy?" Then a green aura surrounds the Xcution as they felt a huge surge of power flow through their bodies. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the members of Xcution transformed like Ginjo did.

"Oh crap, that doesn't look good." Usopp said, getting a little scared now.

"It's wonderful!" Kutsuzawa shouted happily. "Amazing, Ichigo's fullbring is truly an awesome power! It feel like my entire body is be rejuvenated. I feel as I did in my youth!"

"I'm not surprise for your reaction." Yukio said. "It's what I expected for an old guy."

Ginjo smirked seeing that the transfer of powers was successful. "Aren't you going to share this with Shishigawara?" Tsukishima asked Ginjo. "It's not nice of you to leave him out."

"The truth is I thought it would be risky to increase his powers." Ginjo said. "When this fight is finally over, I want you to kill him."

Tsukishima looked Ginjo for a while and a smirk came to his face. "That's too bad. I thought he had an interesting ability."

"Alright, here we come Ichigo!" Kutsuzawa shouted. "In a few minutes, you will fully feel the full power that you've given us!"

"Listen to him, all in your face." Zoro said, grabbing the hilt of one of his swords. Ichigo put his hand in front of Zoro, stopping him.

"Stay back, Zoro." Ichigo said. "It's my fault that their powers were allowed to increase. Let me handle this." Ichigo descended to the ground below in front of the fullbringers.

"What?!" Kutsuzawa said confused. "Wait, what in the world do you think you're doing? Don't tell you trying all of us on at once." Ichigo raised his zanpakuto at the Xcution, firing a blast of spirit energy at them, knocking them into the ground. Ichigo looked at the fullbringers and saw that they're unconscious.

"I went easy on you." He said. "That's why you're all still alive."

"Oh, really?" Yukio said, shocking Ichigo. "I'm supposed that you're proud of yourself for that." Then the bodies of the Xcution members disappeared and the real ones reappeared, unscathed from Ichigo's attack. "You think that you're so cool. But you're just a joke to us. You don't get it, do you? You think that the tag should be 'You've defeated the enemy.' But in fact, the tag reads 'The enemy has evaded your attack', thanks to my Digital Radio Invaders." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Yukio. "Pretty cool, isn't it? It's one of the new upgrades I just got. It's something that came from taking away your fullbring. That's right; we can wear and mend our fullbring just like you did. Before my Invaders Must Die can only be used in video games. But thanks to you, I can extend its powers to the real world."

"You're way too soft for them, Ichigo!" Zoro shouted, appearing behind Ichigo and slashed Yukio. "There's no point on trying to end this fight striking the enemy with the flat of your blade. You have to crush them quickly. They're the ones who started this fight. They have to live with the consequences." Behind Zoro, a black digital space from the ground and headed straight towards the swordsman, only to be shattered by a kick from Sanji.

"What are you doing letting your guard down like that, Moss Head?!" Sanji shouted at the swordsman.

"Shut up!" Zoro barked back as Yukio appeared in front of Sanji and his clone vanished.

"Not bad." Yukio said with a smirk. "What do you think? Should I award bonus points?"

"No, don't bother." Sanji said, turning his attention back to Yukio.

Shishigawara jumped out of the forest with brass knuckles loaded right hand, aiming for Franky. The shipwright saw Shishigawara coming jumped out the way as the fullbringer crashed to the ground.

"And who in the hell are you?" Franky exclaimed, glaring at Shishigawara.

As the other Straw Hats landed, the members of Xcution appeared to face them. Jackie appeared behind Robin. Riruka appeared behind Nami and Rukia. Kutsuzawa appeared beside Brook. Zoro looked behind his shoulder and saw Tsukishima. Ginjo appeared behind Luffy and Ichigo.

"It looks like we're all probably positioned for the battles that are about to come." Yukio said as he started hitting the button on his glove. "Let me assign spaces for each pairing." Then black digital space to surround the Straw Hats and the fullbringers that they'll fight. After the black space surrounded the pair, they disappeared.

"What the…What just happened?" Usopp exclaimed with widen eyes.

"The others…they vanished…" Chopper exclaimed.

* * *

Inside Yukio's fullbring, the Straw Hats and Xcution members reappeared in different areas that Yukio send them too. Sanji and Yukio appeared in the hallway of a building. Robin and Jackie appeared in a raining area surrounded by huge columns of rocks. Nami, Rukia and Riruka appeared in an area filled with sweets and toys. Franky and Shishigawara appeared in the middle of a forest. Zoro and Tsukishima appeared on a platform with a blood red moon in the sky. And Brook and Kutsuwara appeared in the middle of an empty room.

"What the…what is this place?" Brook asked, looking around the new area. "Where am I? What happened to the others?"

"I think that you should be more concerned about your own wellbeing instead of your friends." Kutsuzawa said, getting Brook's attention. "For my cohorts will dispose of them shortly just like what I will do to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Brook said, drawing his sword from his cane. "I know that my crewmates will be victorious in the end. And by looking at you, you don't seem all that strong. I would look at you if skeleton had eyes to begin with. Yohohoho!"

"Well then, let's see if you have the same attitude when I smash my way right through you." A dial with the number 3 appeared on the fullbringer's chest and he turned it. Kutsuzawa closed as his skin turned green and he started to grow in height and in muscle mass. If Brook had eyes right now, they would've widened in shock as he saw the fullbring is now towering over him. "Do you still think that I'm just a weakling? Or am I more suitable now that my Time Tells no Lies have transformed me?! I've discovered the simpler the terms of my contract with the Gods of Time, the more powerfully its manifested. Are you impressed so far?! My contract right now is an increase in power! As you can plainly see, I am more powerful than…" Kutsuzawa widen his eyes, seeing that Brook disappeared.

"Well, take care then!" A voice sounded off behind him, surprising the fullbringer. It was Brook's voice.

'What?!' Kutsuzawa thought in shock, looking the pirate skeleton walking away behind him. 'How did he get behind me?'

"Quinto Tias…" Brook said, putting his sword into its sheath. "…Fantasia!" The skeleton finished with a metallic clink and a large slash appeared on Kutsuzawa's body.

"What happened?!" Kutsuzawa exclaimed as he fell to the ground. "Impossible…" A black digital space surrounded the skeleton musician and disappeared.

* * *

Elsewhere inside Yukio's fullbring, Luffy appeared in the middle of a modern-day city. Luffy looked up at the clear blue sky and saw Ginjo, staring down at him with a smirk.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Decisive Battle! Xcution vs. the Straw Hats!


	11. Xcution vs the Straw Hats!

Chapter 11: A Decisive Battle! Xcution vs. the Straw Hats!

The black digital space surrounding Luffy and Ichigo crumpled and fade away, revealing a modern-day city that looks similar to Karakura Town under a clear blue sky. "So…is this Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked, looking around this new environment.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A voice asked, getting the boys' attention. It was Ginjo. "I figured why not choose an environment that you're used to fighting in. Aren't you happy? Now one of you can fight me one-on-one."

"Sorry guys, make that three against one." Uryu said, stepping in-between them.

"Uryu…" Ichigo said, surprised to see the Quincy. "Are you really ready to fight?"

"Rukia treated me. I'm not fully recovered but I'll be fine. Listen I…I think I might owe an apology Ichigo." Ichigo widen his eyes at Uryu in confusion. Apologize for what? "Remember right after we returned from saving Rukia in the Soul Society? That was when you first told us about the Combat Pass. It was also when I start thinking that another Soul Reaper must have existed before you. And that he probably gone missing. If that other soul reaper was alive, they probably should've told you that he was. And if he was dead, they should've told you why he died. But the fact is that they told you nothing. That probably means that the Soul Society didn't know what happened to him. I should've told you this I thought of it."

"You're right." Ichigo said. "YOU SHOULD'VE!" Then Ichigo comically kicked Uryu in the butt.

"Come on, what the hell?!" Uryu shouted, rubbing his behind.

"But that's ancient history. You need to stop dwelling on stuff that happened way back in the past. It's idiotic."

"Yeah, like you don't dwell on things forever."

"You say something?!"

"Forget it."

"Then let's do this! And don't get my way."

'I'm just concerned.' Uryu thought. 'What if there was a reason why the Soul Society withheld this information from us?'

"Ichigo, Uryu, just stay back." Luffy said to Ichigo and Uryu, getting their attention. "I can handle this guy myself." Ginjo smirked at the rubber captain as their fight is about to begin.

* * *

"Quinto Tias…" Brook said, putting his sword into its sheath. "…Fantasia!" The skeleton finished with a metallic clink and a large slash appeared on Kutsuzawa's body.

"That's impossible!" Kutsuzawa exclaimed as he fell to the ground. The room that Brook was in started to crumble away, revealing the forest where he and his crewmates got separated.

"Brook!" Usopp and Chopper shouted happily, running towards the skeleton friend.

"Hello there!" Brook greeted his crewmates. "It appears that the others haven't made it back yet."

"No, what happened to them?" Chopper asked.

"They're probably still in battle with the enemy." Brook said. "The best thing we can do now is to wait for them."

* * *

Sanji was running down the hallway of the area that he and Yukio were sent to, thanks to Yukio's fullbring, Invaders Must Die. 'I don't know how he did it but he used his power to track me in this place.' Sanji thought. Sanji looked behind his shoulder and saw two missiles coming towards him. Sanji turned around and kicked one of them into the other, created an explosion. Then the door next to Sanji started to close. Sanji tried to rush to the door and keep it door but it close he got there. Sanji kicked the door out of frustration as he heard Yukio laughing.

"What are you kicking at?" Yukio taunted as a screen appeared on the roof, showing him smirked at the cook. "Is that best attempt to locate me? I say that you just unwilling to power up to your full strength unless I say something drastic like 'Too bad that your friends are about to die.'" Then the screen disappeared.

"It looks like I'm the one got stuck with the annoying guy." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette and blowing out a puff of smoke.

* * *

Nami and Rukia looked around as stuffed animals started to pop out of the sweets around them. "Alright, show yourself." Rukia demanded. "Where are you?" Then the toys started to come out of the sweets and charged towards the two girls. Rukia quickly ran towards the toys and grabbed each one that got close to her. "Don't think that you can…tempt me with these plushy dolls of yours!"

"Really?" Nami said, looking at the lieutenant with a sweat drop. "You decided to say that now?"

"This is way too easy." Riruka said with a bored expression on her face. "Maybe I should just shoot her."

* * *

Zoro looked up at the dark sky, staring at the blood red moon. "You know, I'm not sure that this is the best of you to be gazing at the moon." Tsukishima said, getting the swordsman's attention.

Zoro looked at the Fullbringer and then looked back at the moon. "I was thinking to myself that it's a good that I'm the one fighting you." He said.

"Why is that?"

"Because Ichigo is too soft. Right now, he's fueled with anger for you people. Knowing him, it's doubtful that he'll the will to finish you when the time comes."

Tsukishima smirked as he walked towards Zoro with his fullbring activated. "Oh? So I get the feeling you're implying that you're the right man for the job." Tsukishima swung towards Zoro's neck but Zoro easily blocked it with one of his swords, shocking the fullbringer.

"I truly despise the way that you fight." Zoro said coldly as he pushed the fullbringer back. "You toy with your opponent's heart by robbing the bonds they share and use them to do your dirty work. It's too despicable to allow you and your cowardliness." Zoro turned towards Tsukishima with a death glare painted on his face. "I'm going to cut you down before you even have a chance to touch me."

* * *

Shishigawara charged towards the tree separating him from Franky and punched it with his brass-knuckles loaded right hand. The tree shook and started to fall down towards the shipwright. Franky quickly jumped back as the tree hit the ground.

"Hey you, quit running you bastard!" Shishigawara shouted.

'What was that?' Franky thought, looking at the destroyed tree. 'No matter how I figure it, a single punch shouldn't be able to knock down a tree that large. It looked like it didn't have enough force to break of wood. He's smashing everything with one punch. How's a kid like him doing that?' Shishigawara appeared behind Franky and punched him in the shoulder. Franky yelled in pain as the punch started to impact some of the circuits in his arm and send him crashing to the ground. Franky stood back up on his feet, glaring at Shishigawara as his left arm went limb.

"Ha, I busted your shoulder, didn't I?" Shishigawara boasted. "Too bad for you, huh?"

Franky placed his right hand over his damaged shoulder and little tools came out of his fingers, repairing the damage that was done to it. Shishigawara watched as Franky lowered his hand and looked to the ground.

Franky balled both of his fists as he went into his signature pose, showing that his shoulder that fully repaired. "SUPER!" he yelled as the top of his voice.

'What the hell was that?!' Shishigawara thought surprised as he was moving his left arm like nothing happened to it. 'That bastard just repaired all that damage I was did to his shoulder! What kind of freak is this guy?!'

"What's the matter, kid?" Franky asked with a smirk. "Something got you a little worried?"

Shishigawara balled his fist in anger as he charged towards Franky. "I'm not scared of you, you jackass!"

* * *

Robin looked at the motor on Jackie's body, watching as the smoke come out of it. "Are you going to attack?" Jackie questioned.

"Making the first attack without knowing their abilities isn't my style." Robin said, holding her arms.

"So you're cautious." Jackie said, looking at Robin. "Or maybe you're just narrow-minded. Have you ever fought anyone stronger that you?"

"It doesn't matter to me with my opponent is stronger or not. I won't attack first."

"Oh? So you're not just narrow-minded, you're inflexible as well."

"What's with that motorcycle pipe on your chest?" Robin asked, looked the engine on Jackie. "Did you gain more power when you rev it up?"

"Oh this?" Jackie questioned, touching the engine on her chest. "I'm surprised. A pirate knowing something about bikes?"

"You could say that."

"So you're not going to make the first attack, huh? Then you better shut up and get ready. I won't be stubborn or it might really cost you." Robin widen her eyes as the smoke coming of the pipe turned black and motor oil started to spatter all over Jackie's body. "You're about to find out that the dirtier that my Dirty Boots get, the stronger they become. And it doesn't just work on my boots. Any dirt or mud that just happens to get on the fullbring surrounding my body makes me stronger as well."

Jackie lifted her leg and stomped it on the ground, causing the rocks behind her to crumble and small wave of water to come towards Robin. Robin looked behind her shoulder and saw the fullbring appearing behind her. Jackie threw kick at Robin but Robin quickly ducked under it. "You're pretty darn quick. But let's see if you can keep it up." Jackie appeared in front of Robin and kicked her in the chest, pushing her back. "You're done!" Robin skidded on the ground, stopping herself from hitting the boulder behind her.

'What?!' Jackie thought with widen eyes, shocked to see Robin still on her feet. 'I hit her hard! How come she wasn't knocked completely flat?!'

"So where's the next one?" Robin said, readying herself. "Come on."

"I told you!" Jackie shouted, glared at the pirate. "I'm going to make you regret ever saying that to me!" Jackie charged towards Robin again.

"Diez Fleur: Calendula!" Ten sprouted on Robin's left arm as they caught Jackie's leg. The boulder behind Robin crumbled to piece by the force of Jackie's attack. "Quarenta Fleur: Cuarto Mano-Spank!" Jackie widens her eyes as four giant arms on her body and hitting her. "My friends and I had been training for two years to be prepared for someone on the level as a warlord. It doesn't matter who you are, you can't stand up to us now." Jackie fell to the ground as the fallen rocks created another mini-wave.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Force to Control the World! The Power of Yukio's Fullbring!


	12. The Power of Yukio's Fullbring!

Chapter 12: The Force to Control the World! The Power of Yukio's Fullbring!

"It's looks like I might have been wrong." Robin said, laying Jackie down on the remains of one of the destroyed boulders. "I thought if I defeated her, I would get out of this place. What else do I have to do? There must be an exit somewhere."

"You probably can't leave here because I'm still alive." Jackie said, getting Robin's attention.

Robin looked behind her shoulder at the fallen fullbringer. "Well now, I've already come to. You're certainly a tough one."

"I may be conscious but I don't think that I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Now's your chance to finish me off."

A loud noise was heard above the two women, getting their attention. Robin looked at the sky and saw pieces of the sky getting pushed backwards by an unknown force. "What's that? It looks like the sky is folding."

"Damn!" Jackie cursed. "That's means Yukio was watching us. He's thinking that since I haven't defeated you, he might as well wipe out this whole dimension with us in it. Go on, hurry up and kill me. If one of our spiritual pressures were to disappear, then dimension would open up instantly. Quick, kill me!"

"I can't do that." Robin said.

"Why not?!"

"It's because I'm not obligated to play by your rules. And besides knowing a certain trio in my crew, they wouldn't finish off who can't even fight back." Robin walked over to Jackie and picked her up. "You're coming with me. We're finding another way out of this place."

"That sounds the logic of a child." Jackie said, remembering a tragic moment in her childhood. "I thought that I was cynical enough now so that kind of talk wouldn't affect me anymore. I just wished that somehow like you would've saved me when I needed it the most." Robin looked into Jackie's eyes as her own eyes start to widen.

"What are you…" A blast erupted, engulfing both Robin and Jackie.

* * *

"Jackie's gone." Yukio said, watching what just happened from his control room. "How noble of her. She died while trying to save her enemy. But I'm not too sure that her enemy could've survived that." Then door to the control room was kicked off and flew to the other side of the room, close to the fullbringer. Yukio looked behind him and saw Sanji inside the room.

"Oh hey, good job." Yukio stood up from his chair and faced the cook. "So you finally made it. I was starting to think that you would never find me. You must have located me by leveling up from all of those traps I've put in your way. You don't seem the least bit tired. I'm surprised that you're not."

"You sure do talk a lot." Sanji said as he charged towards Yukio with one of his legs catching fire. Sanji threw a kick with his flaming leg, creating an explosion that made a hole leading to another hallway. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Sanji's kick was stopped by Yukio's digital shield.

"You're pretty violent. What do you would've happened if I felt a bomb in the next room? You could've just blown yourself up."

"I didn't come here to have a chat with you."

"Well in that way, we both have something in common, don't we?" Yukio said as his shield vanished and the damages that were by Sanji was repaired.

"So you can reset the broken wall and room that I've destroyed." Sanji said. "That's awfully useful."

"Didn't you see all that I've done? My ability is this whole dimension that you're in. So in here, I'm basically God."

"I see."

"You don't understand. As the God of this dimension, I can do anything. For example…" Yukio pressed a command on his gauntlets and a huge monster materialized behind him. "How about that?"

"You truly are a God." Sanji said, not impressed by what Yukio just did. "How impressive."

Yukio glared at Sanji said, "Why is it that you insist of making fun of my ability, you jerk?!" Yukio pressed another button on his gauntlet, commanding the monster to attack. Yukio's monster threw a monster towards Sanji but the cook quickly jumped out of the way. "So why did you dodged that? Is it because you're afraid?"

"Don't let me dodge it then." Sanji said, running and dodging the monster's attacks. "You're holding back."

"Of course, I am. Shall I show what happens if I don't" Yukio pressed more buttons on his gauntlet, summoning more monsters. "It's time for your worst nightmare!" Sanji looked behind his shoulder and saw more monsters coming after him. "There's no way for you to escape this room because the next room and the next, all of the walls, the ceiling, and the floor, are all a part of my ability. I've just all of the beasts to follow you wherever you go forever until your life gets crushed out of you." One of the monsters tried to grab Sanji but the cook jumped out of the monster's reach. "That's it! Come right at me so I can kill you! People like you are elite snobs who were raised with a silver spoon and a happy home! A spoiled elitist like you never beat me!"

"Now I get it." Sanji said, looking at Yukio. "You were abandoned.

Yukio widen his eyes in anger. "You're wrong!" he shouted. "I left them! I was the one who abandoned my stupid parents! I was the one who chose to get out! Don't you dare talk like you know anything about me! I transferred all of my dad's bank account over to me and destroyed his life by bankrupting him. He left me alone all of the time so I'm self-taught. That's what they get for always being so busy and never taking their child seriously. It felt great when I heard that they committed suicide." Yukio widen his eyes when Sanji appeared behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt your sad story." Sanji said. "But you're wide open." Sanji kicked the gauntlets on Yukio's arms, damaging them and pushing the fullbringer back.

"Damn it!" Yukio cursed, trying to press the buttons on his gauntlets but stopped when he noticed Sanji was behind him again.

"Uh-oh, you've programmed them to pursue me until they crush me." Sanji said, talking about Yukio's monsters. "Would you like to shut them down before they destroy us both?" Yukio looked at his monsters and screamed in fear as they were charged towards him, trying to get to Sanji.

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji leaped over the scared Yukio, lighting both of his legs on fire. "Poele a Frire: Spectre!" Sanji unleashed a barrage of flaming kicks at the monsters, destroying them. Yukio widen his eyes, seeing his monsters being easily defeated. Then a laugh escaped from his lips.

"How's that?!" Yukio shouted. "You've decided to save me anyway! Of course I knew that you would! You pity me!" Then Sanji kicked Yukio in his chest, knocking him to the group.

"Don't think that I took pity on you." Sanji said, walking towards Yukio. "I don't give a crap about your past. But if I were to finish you off now, there's no guarantee that this dimension and other dimensions would disappear. Since that's the case, how about I make you deal?" Yukio widen his eyes as one of Sanji's leg lit up again.

"Wait a sec…hold it!" Yukio shouted, backing away from the pirate.

"The deal is I won't kick your teeth in. If you shut down your power within the next 5 minutes, I'll make sure my next kick won't burn you to a crisp."

'Damn it!' Yukio thought, narrowing his eyes at Sanji. 'No! Never!'

* * *

"I'm not scared, you whip!" Shishigawara shouted. "You are!" Shishigawara punched a tree with his brass-knuckle loaded right hand and it fell to the ground. "See?! There's enough power in my punch to pulverize you ass! That's why you're the one who's scared to death here! Damn you, pirate! Come over here and fight!"

"Without knowing what your power is, it wouldn't be that satisfying to beat you." Franky said, putting his shades. "So I thought that I would try and understand your ability first. But I'm done with that. So I ask you, do you want me to slap you around like a brat or destroy you like a man? You choose."

"That's an easy choice!" Shishigawara shouted, charging towards Franky. "I've decided that I want to destroy you like a man!"

"Glad to hear it!" Franky shouted, opening his left and revealing a cannon. "Let's go! Weapons Left!" Franky fired a cannonball at the oncoming fullbringer. Shishigawara punched the cannonball and it exploded. Shishigawara threw another punch at Franky's face with fullbring infused right hand. Franky quickly caught the punch with his left hand and felt the power from the punch damaging his hand. Franky's left hand was pushed towards his face and punched the shipwright back.

'Damn, he smashed the wire in my two fingers.' Franky thought, watching as two fingers on his left hand go limb. 'And he even destroyed that cannonball I fired.'

"That was a good block!" Shishigawara shouted. "If I would've hit your head, it would've split it open and this fight would be all done!"

Franky smirked and said, "You're right there. I'm damn lucky!"

"That's stupid talk! You're not lucky! I destroyed your cannonball with a single punch! I'm the only lucky one here! But if you want to push your luck, why don't you try attacking me again?! If you do that, you'll wind up with a busted head."

"It looks like that punch of yours breaks any weapon that gets close to you." Franky said, balling his fists. "I guess that means I'll have to do this job by hand."

"So you want to take me on with just your fists?!" Shishigawara said. "Bring it on!"

"You got it!" Franky shouted, charging towards the fullbringer. Shishigawa punched Franky in the face with his fullbring fueled right hand and Franky responded with a punch with his right hand. Then the two started to exchange punches with each other with punch connecting to the others.

'What the hell is it with this guy?!' Shishigawara thought, punching Franky again. 'This is impossible! I know I'm really connecting with my punches. He's got to feel them. How is it that my hits aren't having any effect on him at all?! Damn! I may not be breaking bones with each punch but he doesn't even look hurt!' Shishigawara punched Franky in the gut and it didn't hurt the shipwright at all. 'What was that just now? I didn't feel anything.' Shishigawara punched Franky again and it had no effect on him. 'Oh no, my chances of hitting the jackpot are going down! My Jackpot Knuckle always allows me to make one lucky hit. I've never used it this many times in a row. I had no idea that this could even happen! The odds of hitting go down if it used too often!'

"What's wrong?" Franky asked, getting the fullbringer's attention. "It looks like your big punch stopped working. You're worn out already?"

"Shut the hell up." Shishigawara said bitterly. "I'm not worn out damn it!" He punched Franky in the gut with both of his fists, infusing his fullbring into them. Franky widen his eyes as he coughed out blood. 'Alright, jackpot!' A smirk happened on the fullbringer's face.

"Strong Hammer!" Franky punched Shishigawara hard in his face with his right hand, forcing him back.

'How did he…" Shishigawara thought as he fell to the ground, knocked out.

"I have to hand it to you." Franky said. "Your punches were pretty damn powerful. Luckily when you did hit a vital spot, it didn't do much damage. Sorry kid. I'll admit that you may be lucky, but I'm the luckiest guy in the Straw Hat Pirates!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Zoro questioned Tsukishima, who's standing several feet away from the pirate hunter. "From this distance, you won't be able to cut me."

"The fact that you're waiting from where you are means that coming will put well within my range." Tsukishima said. "I must formulate another plan."

"I see that you're quite cautious." A leaf was blown by the wind and heading towards the fullbringer, only to be cut by his sword.

"Doesn't that move seem meaningful to you?" Tsukishima asked. Then he dragged his sword across the ground. "How about this?"

"You think that I would view them as meaningless acts in this situation?" Zoro questioned. Tsukishima smirked as he took a step forward towards the swordsman. Zoro drew his swords as the duel was about to begin.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Sensation! Riruka, the Dollhouse Fullbringer!


	13. Riruka, the Dollhouse Fullbringer!

Chapter 13: Sensation! Riruka, the Dollhouse Fullbringer!

" _What's wrong?" Zoro questioned Tsukishima, who's standing several feet away from the pirate hunter. "From this distance, you won't be able to cut me."_

" _The fact that you're waiting from where you are means that you understand coming near me will put you well within my range." Tsukishima said. "I must formulate another plan." A leaf was blown by the wind and heading towards the fullbringer, only to be cut by his sword. "Doesn't that move seem meaningful to you?" Then he dragged his sword across the ground. "How about this?"_

" _I don't believe I should view either of them as meaningless acts while in this situation?" Zoro questioned. Tsukishima smirked as he took a step forward towards the swordsman. Zoro drew his swords as the duel was about to begin._

* * *

As Franky was walking away from his fight victorious, he felt something grabbing his leg. He looked and saw Shishigawara grabbing to keep him leaving. Franky kicked the fullbringer's hand off and said, "You don't have brains but you sure got a lot of guts." Before Franky could take another step, Shishigawara grabbed his leg again.

"Wait…we're not done." The fullbringer said weakly. "I haven't lost this battle yet." Franky shook Shishigawara off of him again.

"Don't be stupid. Isn't it pointless for you to die fighting like this?"

"But it's not pointless." Shishigawara said, slowly getting back to his feet. "Right here, right now, I'm ready to sacrifice my life for Mr. Tsukishima."

Franky turned towards the fullbringer and said, "Are you serious? You really think that this Tsukishima guy is really worth risking your life for?"

"What?! Of course! Tsukishima is super strong and smart! I would gladly die for him!"

"That's not what I meant? I want to know if you really think that Tsukishima would give up his life for yours."

"Why the hell would someone like you care what I think?! Maybe he wouldn't die for me but I'll die for him at any time!"

"You damn idiot! If you're risking it all, then he should do the same. Boss, comrade, subordinate, it doesn't matter! You should only for someone who would the same for you! Throwing your life away without is only something that a kid would do! I'll ask you again. If you were to die here and now, do you honestly believe that your boss, Mr. Tsukishima, would risk his life to avenge you?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Ginjo smirked seeing that the transfer of powers was successful. "Aren't you going to share this with Shishigawara?" Tsukishima asked Ginjo. "It's not nice of you to leave him out."

"The truth is I thought it would be risky to increase his powers." Ginjo said. "When this fight is finally over, I want you to kill him."

Tsukishima looked Ginjo for a while and a smirk came to his face. "That's too bad. I thought he had an interesting ability."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"If you're still willing to die for him, then attack me." Franky said. "I'll make it quick and painless. That way, you won't have the time for any regrets."

* * *

Tsukishima was down on one knee after multiple adepts to cut Zoro with his fullbringer. Every time he tried, Zoro always stops and overpowers him.

"You do understand, don't you?" Zoro asked, slowly walking towards Tsukishima. "I'm not going to let cut me like you did with the others or even get close to him."

A smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face. "You're wrong." He said. "As you'll see…" Zoro stepped on a part of the floor and lowered as soon as his feet touched. Zoro widen his good eye as pillar risen up from under his feet. Zoro jumped off as the pillar crumbled to pieces.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"It was just a trap I set." Tsukishima replied.

"When did you set it?"

"A long time ago."

"I take it that means you've visited this dimension before."

"I know that you're aware of the powers I have but allow me to explain. My fullbring, Book of the End, inserts my existence into my target's past. When I cut the ground earlier, it allowed make it look like I've been before."

"So this ability of yours works on people as well as inanimate objects."

"Perhaps a first-hand demonstration will be you understand."

Zoro narrowed his eye as his one of his swords over his shoulder. "Single Sword Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro fired a large air blade from his sword at the fullbringer. Tsukishima smirked as he slashed a part of the air blade and disappeared. Zoro looked behind his shoulder and saw Tsukishima appear behind him. Zoro tried to attack but Tsukishima grabbed his arm.

"I've inserted myself into your swords' past." Tsukishima said. "As a result, your attacks will never hit again. By doing that, I've seen those techniques so many times that I'm bored by them." Zoro widen his eye as Tsukishima appeared in front of him and slashed him in the chest with his sword. Zoro tried to counter but Tsukishima jumped back from the swordsman. "That moment of hesitation sealed your fate. I say that your future is looking rather bleak, Zoro. After all, none of the defensive or attack techniques that you'd developed won't work on me. Because as things now exist, I was the one who actually helped you develop those techniques."

"So that means either my Two Swords Style or Three Swords Style won't work on you then."

"Not even your Nine Swords Asura will work." Zoro narrowed his eye as they slowly stepped towards each other and continued their battle.

* * *

Nami jumped out of the way as a giant stuffed animal tried to squash her. 'How long is she going to keep with these toys?' She thought. Riruka appeared behind Nami and fired an small cloud from her gun. That cloud changed into an armoire.

"Thunder Tempo!" Nami shouted, firing a lightning bolt from her clima-tact and destroying the armoire.

"That's odd." Riruka said. "I thought someone like you wouldn't destroy cute things."

"Since when are big pink armoires considered cute?"

"I guess that we have different ideas on what is cute." Riruka said, turning her head from the navigator.

"So I see that you've finally came out of hiding, huh?" Nami said, readying her clima-tact.

"Are you excited that you're finally getting a chance to kill me?"

"Listen, I don't intend to kill you."

"Ha, that's not even what I meant!" Riruka shouted, pointing her gun at Nami again. "You don't know how read between the lines or get what I'm saying, do you? I think you're so full of yourself!" Riruka pulled the trigger fired a giant shark-like stuff animal at Nami. Nami calmly side-stepped the toy as it soared past her. "Oh sure, dodge it like it's noting you cocky bitch." Riruka turned the veil at the end of her gun and a green liquid at Nami.

"Gust Sword!" Nami released a huge amount of pressurized air at the liquid, causing it to disperse around her. "It doesn't matter how much you increase your weapon's power, try as you will but you can't win here. Just give up. Let's end this. You can think what you want me but I'm telling you that I have no intention of killing you."

"Addiction Shot!" Riruka shouted as she fired a small heart from her gauntlet and it landed on Nami's arm.

"What is this thing?" Nami asked confused, looking at the heart on her arm.

"Nami, I hereby permit you!" Riruka shouted, taking out an orange small toy kitten. A pink aura surrounds as her body disappeared and the aura appeared around the stuffed kitten. The stuffed toy's arrow-like tail twitched as Nami's soul is now inside of it. Nami looked at her clima-tact with the stuff toy's body, realizing what just happened to her.

'What?!' Nami thought. 'How did I become this stuff animal?!' Then she looked up at Riruka, who to Nami now is the size of a giant.

"Oh look, how cute?" Riruka said. "You can't your weapon looking like that, can you Pirate?" Riruka reached out of grab Nami but the navigator moved out of the way. Knowing she can't fight back while trapped in the stuffed animal, Nami started to run. "Hey come back here, Tiny Devil!"

"Who are you calling 'Tiny Devil'?" Nami exclaimed. "This stuffed animal is a cat! At least call me 'Tiny Kitty' instead!"

"The stuffed animal you're stuck in isn't a cat, stupid! Look at the tail! It's an orange devil!"

"Do you find it pathetic that you can't chase a stuffed animal?! I mean really!" Riruka narrowed at Nami's comment as she appeared in front of the navigator. Nami looked up in fear as the fullbringer lowered her foot towards her. Nami jumped away from Riruka's foot and skidded several feet on the floor.

'Damn it!' Nami thought. 'This isn't good! How am I supposed to fight back while I'm trapped in this stuffed plushy?!' As Nami was about to get up to her feet, Riruka kneeled down and put her gun at the plush's neck.

"You don't mind if we finish this, do you?" Riruka asked. "I guess that you understand that fullbringers like me aren't anything like ordinary humans, right?"

"Well, I have noticed that you're really desperate to prove to everyone that you're different from ordinary humans." Nami said, looking at Riruka. "Tell me this; is not being normal really that important to you?"

"Of course, it is. We were able to meet Tsukishima because we weren't normal. Ginjo saved us because we weren't normal. When most people were asked what role that animals and humans must follow to keep living, I bet they would say that it survival of the fittest. It's everyone for themselves. Even in nature, there's a clear difference between the strong and the weak. But it's not as simple as kill or be killed. I think you know what true survival of the fittest is, don't you? It's not always that clear. My story might the way you think at things. Our story as fullbringers shows how survival of the fittest works in the real world."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Showing Off His Techniques! Zoro's Formidable One-Sword Style!


	14. Zoro's Formidable One-Sword Style!

Chapter 14: Showing Off His Techniques! Zoro's Formidable One-Sword Style!

 _After helping Ichigo to regain his soul powers, the Straw Hats were engaged in fierce battles members of Kugo Ginjo's Xcution. One-by-one, the Straw Hats overcame the fullbringers' unique abilities and was victorious. Zoro found himself in a fierce battle against Tsukishima. Thanks Tsukishima's fullbring, Book of the End, the fullbringer now know all of Zoro's techniques and a way to counter them._

" _I say that your future is looking rather bleak, Zoro." Tsukishima said. "After all, none of the defensive or attack techniques that you'd developed won't work on me. Because as things now exist, I was the one who actually helped you develop those techniques."_

" _So that means either my Two Swords Style or Three Swords Style won't work on you then."_

" _Not even your Nine Swords Asura will work." Zoro narrowed his eye as they slowly stepped towards each other and continued their battle._

 _Meanwhile, Nami also found herself in a desperate as her body is now trapped inside one of Riruka's plushies, thanks to her fullbring, Dollhouse._

 _As Nami was about to get up to her feet, Riruka kneeled down and put her gun at the plush's neck. "You don't mind if we finish this, do you?" Riruka asked. "I guess that you understand that fullbringers like me aren't anything like ordinary humans, right?"_

" _Well, I have noticed that you're really desperate to prove to everyone that you're different from ordinary humans." Nami said, looking at Riruka. "Tell me this; is not being normal really that important to you?"_

" _Of course, it is. We were able to meet Tsukishima because we weren't normal. Ginjo saved us because we weren't normal. When most people were asked what role that animals and humans must follow to keep living, I bet they would say that it survival of the fittest. My story might the way you think at things. Our story as fullbringers shows how survival of the fittest works in the real world."_

* * *

"When I was around 5 years old, I found out that I was born with a special ability, a power that no one else had." Riruka explained. "By the time I was 6, I felt like I was invincible. When I was 7, I met a guy who became my first crush. He was a teenage who moved into our neighborhood. He cursed a lot when he talked but he had a good heart. Whenever he would see someone in trouble, he would run over and help them. So without even thinking, he took him and hid him away in my treasure box. Every day I would home and we would eat together and I would bring him candy. I was thrilled because I thought that he would want to stay with me and be mine forever. But as it turned around, that was not the case. You see the longer I kept him in my treasure box, the more and more sad, desperate, and afraid of me he became. Eventually, I just stand to see the sad way he looked at me anymore. So I let him go. I didn't stop to think what the consequences would be if he told anymore about my power. The phrase 'survival of the fittest' is a huge lie. It allows the weak to believe that if they work hard enough, they would stop being the hunted. But they don't get killed because they're weak. They get killed because they're in the minority. Skills alone don't matter because it's always the loud, incompetent majority who become the predators. You and everyone else know this to be the truth but you choose to ignore it. When we were separate, each of us was prey for the hunters. One of us couldn't find value in her powers because she couldn't protect her family. Another of us had parents who neglected so his heart and powers became twisted. One of us even believes that his power made him the voice of God. And finally, one of us became all alone because she used her powers foolishly. So you could image the hope we felt when Ginjo said…"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Why die quietly because you're the minority?" Ginjo said. "Take back your lives now! In the past, rather it was royalty or noble warriors; it was always the elite minority who ruled. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that this world reward its morons. Let's change all of that. It's time of us to become the hunters."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"So we joined him." Riruka said, finishing her story. She looked up and saw bubbles with dark clouds inside of them surround her. She looked back at Nami's clima-tact and saw a string coming from one end of the staff to the plushy Nami was in.

"Savage Blizzard!" Nami shouted. The bubbles burst, releasing a blast of snow and ice. Riruka tired to get of the way of Nami's blizzard but her left leg got frozen.

"Damn it!" Riruka cursed as she looked at her frozen leg. Her eyes widen when she saw the pushy on its feet.

"I'll be honest. I understand the tragedy that your people experienced. However, it can't use that as an excuse to abandon my friends."

"Oh your friends?!" Riruka shouted. "It's the majority that matters to you!"

"Calm down and listen to me!" Nami barked back. "If I use Savage Blizzard one more time, your body will be completely frozen!"

"You think you can take me down?!" Riruka and Nami charged towards each other. Riruka rubbed some of her hair over her nose and sneezed on the plushy. Then Nami's body appeared in front of the fullbringer.

'What the hell?!' Nami thought. 'How did I get out of that plushy?!' Riruka jabbed her gauntlet at Nami's chest as an "R" appeared on the heart.

"I'm sorry, really." Riruka said as pink aura surrounded her body. "I didn't want to use this to end our fight but you've left me with no choice."

"Damn!" Nami cursed. She tried to grab Riruka and stop her but the fullbringer disappeared. "She's gone. Where did she go?" Nami looked around the area but her vision started to get blurry and she collapsed.

* * *

"Purgatory Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted as he and Tsukishima crossed blades again and they pushed each other back.

"So you were to trying beat me with your Three Swords Style." Tsukishima said. "I see that you swords skills have improved since the last time we've crossed blades." Then Zoro placed two of his swords back into their sheaths, leaving Shushi in his hand.

"Single Sword Style…" Zoro said. "Disaster Harbor Bird!" Zoro fired a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air at Tsukishima.

"So you're using Single Sword Style? How foolish." Tsukishima disappeared to avoid Zoro's attack and reappeared behind him. "It doesn't matter rather you use one sword or all three. Once I'm in your blind spot, you're hopeless." Tsukishima swung his sword at the swordsman only for it to be blocked by Zoro's.

'He's using Haki?!' he thought, looking at Zoro's sword imbued with armament haki.

"You've revealed your weakness too soon." Zoro said, pushing Tsukishima back.

"My weakness?!"

"The fact that you figured out my sword techniques means I can tell where you will be attacking me. If I can use my haki to know exactly where you are, I can cut you."

"I'm perplexed. I don't recall you ever doing this in training."

"Didn't you tell me that the things I was trained to won't work on you." Then a smirk appeared on Zoro's face. "Maybe you were lying."

A smirk appeared on Tsukishima's face. "I get it. You're that desperate. Trying to attack me in this matter is a ludicrous strategy!" Tsukishima charged towards Zoro and the two crossed swords again. Tsukishima smirked as he appeared behind Zoro. Before Zoro could respond, Tsukishima disappeared again and started to use his Bringer Light around the swordsman. Zoro closed his eye, using his haki to locate where Tsukishima would try and strike him next. After finding that spot, Zoro imbued Shushi with armament haki again and turned towards the fullbringer and clashed swords with him, creating an explosion. Zoro skidded out of the smoke with his eye closed and blood flowing out of his free arm. The smoke cleared and revealed Tsukishima unscathed. "Even though your haki increased the power of your attacks and pinpoint where I'll attack you next, I won't leave you enough time to respond. So with the ill-advised decision switching to your Single Sword Style, you've given me the chance to disrupt your timing and leave you with no possibility of leaving this unscathed. Alright then, have I made it clear to you? No matter what you do; it's a fact. You can't defeat me." Zoro raised his sword, preparing to attack again.

"Single Sword Style…" Zoro said.

"So you're trying to fire another air blade." Tsukishima said, slowly walking towards Zoro. "Before you even try that, I'll tell you something. I know how neutralized and counteract every one of those techniques that you possess. But if you feel that you must, then go ahead and try one on me."

"…Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro opened his eye as he went pass Tsukishima, slashing him before he could react. Tsukishima widen his eyes as blood came out of the wound that he was just inflected on him.

Tsukishima looked behind his shoulder at the swordsman. "How did you... I see. You led me to believe me that you were releasing another projectile. I never knew that you would fight me that way. Remarkable…"

"I used to believe that battle was something that you trained constantly until and went into fully prepared. But today, our battle was quite different. It's been a while since I've experienced the ecstasy of being in the moment between life and death. Thank you for a good fight, Tsukishima." Tsukishima fell to his knees and collapsed.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Shocking Fact! The True Identity of the Combat Pass!


	15. The True Identity of the Combat Pass!

Chapter 15: A Shocking Fact! The True Identity of the Combat Pass!

In the dimension where Luffy and Ginjo are battling, some of the buildings in the digital Karakura Town were destroyed or cut in half from Ginjo's attack. Ginjo released another blast of spirit energy from his sword, destroying another building.

"What's wrong?!" Ginjo taunted. "Taking your sweet time to analyze the situation?! Don't you want to finish this?! I know I do!"

'I was right.' Uryu thought, looking at the Xcution's leader from an alleyway. 'His attacks are laced Ichigo's spirit energy. Stealing Ichigo's fullbring must have made that possible. This is going to be a problem.'

Ichigo appeared behind the Quincy and asked, "So any bright ideas?"

"Ideas?" Uryu questioned. "Like what?"

"Great! You're the one who freakin' analyze everything. I mean I thought that you were figuring out a quick way to drop this guy."

"What are you, stupid? There's no easy solution here."

"Come on, are you serious?"

"I've been watching him closely, observing his spirit energy. Now listen, his spiritual pressure contains your…" Before Ichigo noticed Luffy standing a few feet behind Ginjo.

"I'll catch you later." Ichigo said as he flash stepped towards Ginjo.

"Ichigo, wait!" Uryu shouted, running out of the alleyway. "If his attacks are combined with your spirit energy, then that means…"

Ginjo looked behind his shoulder at Ichigo and Luffy with a smirk. "So you two finally came out, have you?" he said. "Well were you able to hatch up some sort of plan while you're off hiding?"

"I've checked and he didn't have anything so I've figured that we might as well come out." Ichigo said, preparing to fire a Getsuga.

"Getsuga Tensho…that makes sense. You've almost finished me with that the last time around. If you're going to beat me, it's only chance you got."

"Don't do it, Ichigo!" Uryu shouted. "He's egging you on!" Uryu's warning fell on deaf ears as Ichigo fired his signature attack at Ginjo. Ginjo smirked as he cut through Ichigo's attack in half with ease, surprising both Ichigo and Luffy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ginjo fired his version of Ichigo's attack at the two, engulfing them in a blast of spirit energy and creating a huge explosion. Uryu appeared behind Ginjo and fired volley after volley of arrows at the fullbringer, who dodges every one of them.

"If he's incorporated your spirit energy into his own, then he can probably use your techniques as well. Are you listening?" Uryu said as Ichigo and Luffy appeared behind him.

"I heard you!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Now quit nagging!"

"Nagging?! Are you kidding me?! Maybe if you heard people out once in awhile, then you won't feel like you're being nagged!"

"Like listening to me will change anything! What are you going to do? Talk his powers away?!"

"Very funny. At least you know to careful now." Ichigo looked down at his arm, burned from Ginjo's attack. He looked over at Luffy and saw both of his arms wasn't as burnt but they were damaged as well. "Watch it, Ichigo. His last blow made it very clear. It wasn't just your spirit energy in Fullbring that he took. He's probably acquired every one of your abilities as well."

"So he has Ichigo's powers, huh?" Luffy asked, getting Ichigo and Uryu's attention. "In that case, leave this guy to me."

* * *

Zoro turned away from his defeated opponent as he put Shusui back into its sheath. "How could you…" Tsukishima asked weakly, getting Zoro's attention. Zoro looked down at Tsukishima, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. "Did you forget everything I've done for you? Doesn't it pain your heart to do this?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Zoro said. "I've appreciated all you've done. However, you're Ichigo's enemy. Bitter it may be, but any foe of his is a foe of our crew. So they have to be taken down, regardless of who they are."

"Damn…"

* * *

The digital space surrounding Franky lifted as the shipwright got down from the rock he was sitting on. "Franky!" he looked up and saw Usopp, Brook, and Chopper. "You've finally made it out!"

"Geez Brook, you work fast." Franky said, looking the skeleton musician. The group heard the sound of footsteps and saw Robin walking towards them

"Robin!" Chopper shouted, running towards the raven-haired woman. He looked at Robin's right arm and saw that it was burnt. "What happened?!"

"Sorry, I escaped that dimension a while ago during the blast." Robin explained. "It took me awhile before I can move again."

"So that huge explosion came from you?" Usopp asked surprised.

"What about your opponent?" Franky said. "Did you get 'em?"

"I take care of her." Robin answered. "She's gone, I think."

"Since we're keeping track, how did you do?" Usopp asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Franky asked. "I took him down of course. Although, he disappeared after I scolded him a bit."

"Robin, my love~!" A familiar voice shouted, getting the group's attention. They looked at the direction of the voice and saw Sanji walking towards them with Yukio tied up in rope. "Thanks goodness! I'm glad to see that you're ok!"

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Cook." Robin said with a small smile.

"What about the rest of us?!" Usopp shouted. "Aren't you happy to see us too?!"

"What about you?" Sanji asked the long-nose sniper.

"What the hell?" Yukio exclaimed. "This wasn't the deal! You promised that you'll let me go once I turned off my powers!"

"That's right. Once we know that everyone is free, I will. There's still no sign of that stupid Moss-Head, Nami or Rukia yet." Then Rukia and Zoro appeared with the unconscious Nami over Rukia's shoulder.

"Nami!" Sanji shouted, running towards the navigator.

"Hey Chopper, look after Nami!" Zoro shouted as Rukia lied her down and Chopper ran towards them.

"Is she alright?" Robin asked.

"She's alive." Rukia said. "Her wounds aren't serious and her spirit energy is normal. But when Zoro and I found her, there was no sign of the enemy." Yukio narrowed his eyes when he heard that Riruka disappeared.

Sanji looked back at the fullbringer and said, "You look as if you know something about this."

"Of course not." Yukio said. "I can barley tell you what Riruka's abilities are. We were trying to conceal our powers from each other. I don't know if she's dead or got away. But trust me, I'll be grateful for her demise. Come on, isn't this enough?! Untie me already!"

"Not yet…" Sanji said.

"Why not?!" Sanji pointed at the rectangular black box hovering in the sky above them. "Oh, I can't undo that one." Zoro drew Wado Ichinoji pointed it at Yukio's face, making Yukio widen his eyes in fear. "It's the truth, I swear. Did you know that fullbringers and substitute soul reapers can trade their powers? When we first joined Kugo, we've a portion of our powers with each other as a sign of loyalty. We've also placed a small restriction on those powers. The restriction that I share with Kugo is that if he's a close enough of me wielding my abilities, I can't undo them unless he orders me to."

* * *

Ginjo fired another Getsuga Tensho at Luffy, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Armament Hardening…" Luffy shouted as his arms turned black. "Gum-Gum…Pistol!" He stretched his arm towards the fullbringer, who disappeared to dodge the attack. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and moved out of the way as Ginjo lowered his sword at him. "…Bullet!" Ginjo moved his head out of the way but the haki-imbued punch grazed him as blood came out of the cut on his cheek. Luffy threw a punch at Ginjo again and Ginjo blocked it with his sword.

"That was pretty good." The fullbringer said. "But you put yourself quite a risk."

"Not really what I was going for."

"I figured as much! You charged it in with everything you got. So why are you fighting Kurosaki's battle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukishima…he's dead." Ginjo said coldly, pushing him back. "Well he's not dead yet but it's only matter of time before his spiritual pressure is gone. I give him another10 minutes tops. Once more if a fullbringer dies, then all of traces of his abilities disappear. Do you know what that means? If Tsukishima dies, then all of the memories from the pasts he created will be wiped away." Ichigo widen his eyes when he heard this. "Kurosaki's friends will all be just as they were before. I'll ask you again. Knowing that, why are you fighting Kurosaki's battle? What is it that you're fighting for?" Luffy didn't answer but narrowed his eyes at Ginjo. "No answer? Then let me enlighten the both of you further. I think that it's for you to know who the real enemy is."

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Kisuke, Isshin, and Tessai watched over Chad and Orihime as they resting after getting knocked out.

"They finally stabilized." Isshin said.

"Yes." Kisuke said as he looked at his assistant and close friend. "Tessai, I leave the rest to you."

"Of course, I'll look after them." Tessai said.

"Where are you going?" Isshin asked.

Kisuke looked at Isshin and said, "I'm going to catch with everyone."

"To assist them? I'm coming with you."

"Most of the fighting is probably over. I'm going to provide healing. You, unfortunately, won't be of any help Isshin. You're more useful staying here."

"I don't like this. Shouldn't we try to wrap things up quickly by helping Ichigo in his fight? If we don't, then…"

"Then the truth will come out." Kisuke finished Isshin's statement. "Ginjo will tell him everything. It's fine. He's bound to find out, sooner or later."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned. "The real enemy?"

"Yes." Ginjo said.

"Don't mess with me. I had about that I can stand with your stupid mind games."

"We've all had enough." Uryu said, appearing behind Ginjo. "You found yourself at a disadvantage so you present a shocking to whip a bit of psychological pressure. 'You'd better off joining forces with me.' It's pretty obvious really. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh, I'm at a disadvantage, am I?" Ginjo asked with a smirk. "That's based on what exactly? Sorry but it would be very to dispose of all three of you I chose to. Attack from behind if you like, I can parry. I won't even have to stop our chat." Ginjo turned his attention back to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, tell me, do you know why you were entrusted with the combat pass?" Uryu widen his eyes, knowing where Ginjo's going with that question.

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo questioned.

"I can just imagine what they must have told you when they placed in your hand. If a soul reaper is deemed beneficial to the soul society, it is customary to entrust them with the combat pass. Listen closely Kurosaki, you've been fed a lie." Ichigo widen his eyes when Ginjo said that.

'It's simple task for an organization to determine if someone would be of benefit or a hindrance.' Uryu thought. 'They may have told Ichigo those who are deemed as benefit were given combat passes. But they neglected to tell him, what happened to those who are not.'

"The truth of it is whether one is of benefit or detriment to the soul society is irrelevant." Ginjo continued. "Combat passes are always handed out equally, regardless of the person in question. The pass' official name is the Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass. It certifies that one has permission to conduct soul reaper duties in the World of the Living."

"I know." Ichigo said.

"But have you ever at this moment truly felt its authority?" Ichigo widen eyes, remembering when he first the status with the combat pass.

* * *

(Flashback)

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo stated, showing his combat pass. "Look, this is my pass."

"A combat pass?!" The soul reaper shouted. "Give me a break, kid! Who do you think you're trying to fool with that thing?!"

"What's with this?!" Ichigo shouted, looking the combat pass. "This damn thing is completely useless!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Are you saying that there's another reason that they hand out combat passes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ginjo said. "Their real purpose is surveillance and control. Thanks to the combat pass, the soul society is able to keep constant tabs on your whereabouts. It also allows them to control your spirit energy at least whenever you had the pass on you. Did you ever find it odd? You're spirit energy rages out of control when agitated even in soul reaper form. So why didn't it any effect on you in your human state. Why when you use your combat pass to draw out your Fullbring did you gushed forth from it? Why during your fullbring training were you able your friends' voices through the pass? Surely, you've asked yourself these things. The combat pass is a device that communicates to the soul society. It absorbs your spirit energy and then it analyzes and controls it. It was given to you so they can keep under their eye and under their thumb. It's not that you've that as it was strange though. You simply pushed those questions to the back of your mind. There were the people who you bonded with in battle. They would never such a thing to you. It defied reason. You don't want to believe that they would betray that. Even your little pirate friends were in their game, am I right?" Ginjo looked at Luffy, who gave him a death glare in return. "Now let me tell you the name of the man who spawned this idea. His name is Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of Squad 13."

* * *

(Flashback)

"The combat pass?" Ichigo questioned, looking at the item in Jushiro's hand. "What is it?"

"The soul society has an ancient law governing the emergence of substitute soul reapers like you." Jushiro explained. "Over the centuries, there have been other instances where substitute soul reapers have been deemed useful. They too were given this combat pass as proof of their status. Now this one belongs to you."

"I see. Thanks Jushiro."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Jushiro, huh?" Ichigo said quietly.

"We've both been duked by the most peace-loving man in all of the Court Guard Squads!" Ginjo continued. "He has completely betrayed our trust. What do you think of that?! All this time, his aim was to watch us, control us, to use you and me as pawns for the soul society. But if we resisted, we would be eliminated." Uryu and Luffy narrowed their eyes at Ginjo.

'This is bad.' Uryu thought. 'There's no way that he cope with these truths in his present state.'

"They all know, do you understand? Everyone in the soul society knows the truth, expect you! And now they've abandoned you and left you to die here!"

"No! Ignore him, Ichigo!" Uryu

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, shocking Luffy and Uryu as Ginjo's smirk grew wider. Ichigo pointed his zanpaktuo at Ginjo and blue aura surrounds his body. "Bankai!"

* * *

Nami slowly opened her eyes and saw two pair of eyes looking at her. They belong to Chopper and Rukia.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted happily.

"Chopper…Rukia…" Nami said, sitting up and looking at her two friends.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine Chopper, don't worry." Nami looked at the other members of the Straw Hats and saw their backs. She looked up at the rectangular box still floating in the sky. "Is Luffy and Ichigo still inside? With everyone else here, destroying that dimension should be easy."

"They're waiting to see what Ichigo decides." Rukia said. Then cracks began to form on the box as digital space fell down from it.

"What?!" Yukio shouted shocked. "What's going on?! Impossible! There's no way that they can break that!" The box exploded from the spiritual pressure coming out of it. The smoke started to clear and revealed Luffy, Ginjo, Uryu, and Ichigo in his new bankai form.

"Shut up?" Ginjo repeated. "About what exactly? Do you pain you so terribly that you use bankai to silence me forever? And what good will that do you? Would it hide your eyes from the harsh from the harsh reality?'

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo said calmly, causing Ginjo to smirk at him. "That one was for you Ginjo. When I said it the first time, it wasn't. It was to Uryu." Ichigo turned his attention to the Quincy. "You expect me to ignore him?! Are you kidding?! For once in your life, mind your own business!"

"Ichigo…" Luffy said.

"The truth is that it sounded strange to me too, everything that Jushiro told me that day."

"What?" Ginjo questioned.

"I just didn't want to believe it." Ichigo explained. "I just didn't want to suspect Jushiro. You were right. I shoved those thought to the back of my mind. Then I realized something. I asked myself, why was I suspicious of him? Jushiro was a lot smarter than I am. He knew what he was doing. If he had generally attempted to deceive me, he could have kept me in the dark and that would have been that. But when he gave me the combat pass, he said all that I needed to know. It wasn't long before I realize that the pass doesn't seem to mean anything at all. I figured that Jushiro know that I would put two and two together. He wanted me to realize so that I can make my own choice."

"What would that be? Your little empathy amounted to nothing. You don't have a choice at all."

"You're wrong. I chose the path of protecting others. I wanted power, the power to protect everyone that I could, wherever and whenever I could. And losing reminded me how all of this started. I've been seeking the power to protect people and Rukia gave it to me. And I eventually lost it, everyone helped to get it back. I made my choice and that means kicking your ass to protect everyone else."

Ginjo sighed and said, "So much for negotiations. You leave me no choice. I really wanted to avoid killing you if I could. Bankai!" Smoke surrounded Ginjo as a purple burst of erupted from him. The smoke cleared as revealed Ginjo with white hair, crimson fur on his neck, a red mark on his face, and red eyes. His fullbring armor covered his body from the neck down to his feet. His sword now has a horn-like guard and a bone-like hilt. Purple streams of spirit energy came out of his back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget. You used to be a substitute soul reaper yourself."

"That's right. But you're forgetting something else. As I told you, us Fullbringers, we were attacked hollows when we were born. Don't you remember? I have the power of hollow within me."

"Ichigo…leave him to me." Luffy said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and Luffy turned back to Ginjo. "It's time for you make your move. Let's get this over with, Ginjo."

"That's some big talk, kid." Ginjo said with an evil smirk on his face. "I'm starting to like you."

"Second Gear!" Luffy pumped the blood in his arm and his skin turned pink as steam came out of his body. Luffy and Ginjo let out a fierce battle cry as they charged each other. An explosion erupted as they collide.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Full Power Luffy! Ginjo's Desperate Attack!


	16. Full Power Luffy!

Chapter 16: Full Power Luffy! Ginjo's Desperate Attack!

Luffy and Ginjo clashed in the skies of Karakura Town as they went past each other. They turned around to face other as they prepared to attack again.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted, balling his fist as Ginjo prepares to attack. "…Jet Pistol!" The two collided again, sending shockwaves to the Straw Hats below. The Straw Hats closed their eyes and started to walk away.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Rukia asked, stopping them.

"We're about to head back to our world." Zoro said, confusing Rukia. "Have you forgotten Rukia? The Soul Society asked us to see what Ichigo will decide when this is over."

"The soul society was aware that when the next substitute soul reaper would appear, he would be a target." Robin explained. "Ginjo would set his sights on him and make contact. The Soul Reapers planned to use him to track Ginjo. When that happens, they would plan to eliminate the both of them when the time comes. Then the Head Captain told us what Ichigo had done for them before we came into the picture and how their view on him changed. Instead of killing him, they found themselves sharing their power with him. We were sent to watch his actions. Rukia, I'm share that you remember how vividly you objected keeping watch on Ichigo."

* * *

(Flashback)

"Impossible! That cant' be!" Rukia shouted. "Ichigo wouldn't…he would never succumb to the temptation of the enemy!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You were right about him." Robin said. "Now that he learned, he made his choice. The Ichigo Kurosaki that the Soul Society knew decided to make the same choice that the Ichigo Kurosaki made. Despite all that has happened, he still remains the same person." Robin looked at the battle between Luffy and Ginjo. "In a way, I can see how he and our captain are similar. They fight to protect, not destroy."

"I agree." Rukia said. "From the moment I've met him, he has never wavered. It's so amazing that the soul society's centuries of inflexibility were transformed by the iron will and determination of just one man."

* * *

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted. "…Jet Gatling!" Luffy fires a volley of rapid-fire sound speed punches at the Xcution's leader. Ginjo released a wave of black and purple spirit energy and the two attacks collided, creating an explosion. Both Luffy and Ginjo jumped out of the smoke, showing the effects from explosion. Blood coming from the graze on Ginjo's cheek and blood coming out of the cut above Luffy's left eye.

'I don't understand.' Ginjo thought, looking at Luffy's eyes as they clashed again. 'You should know by now that my goal is to crush the Soul Reapers who betrayed me. I expected to you oppose me and yet you're not doing that. This makes no sense. Why wouldn't you?! That looks in your eyes in the look of someone who's trying to understand me, someone who's trying to see things through my perspective being putting yourself in my place. Are you trying to understand my position after everything that I am?!'

"Straw Hat!" Ginjo shouted, putting his sword at Luffy. He charged up a cero at the tip of his sword and fired at the Straw Hats' captain. The blast engulfed Luffy and exploded. The smoke started to clear and revealed Luffy unscathed with arms forming an X in front of him, black after being imbued with his armament haki.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both of his haki-imbued arms as they were lit on fire from the steam of his Second Gear. "…Eagle Bazooka!" Luffy's attack was fierce as the air was rushed out of the fullbringer and the flames scorched him in the process. Both Luffy and Ginjo crashed to the ground below and they both landed on their feet. Ginjo lifted his sword and lowered it, trying to cut the rubber boy but Luffy easily moved out of the way and prepared to strike back.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy cocked his haki-imbued arm as the steam from his body lit it on fire. "…Red Hawk!" Ginjo tried to block with his sword but Luffy's fist broke through and hit the fullbringer. Ginjo stumbled back a few feet before he fell to his knees and collapsed.

Ginjo looked up and saw two people walking towards him. They were Luffy and Ichigo. 'Ichigo…' he thought, looking at the substitute soul reaper as his eyes turned back to normal and his vision starts to blur. 'If our roles would've been switched, if you had been the one appeared first, would you have become like me? If something as simple as timing had changed our destinies completely. Ichigo, if you were the first substitute soul reaper instead, things might have been very different.' Ginjo's vision turned black as he closed his eyes for the last time.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Changing History and an Unchanging Heart


	17. Changing History! Unchanging Heart

Chapter 17: Changing History and an Unchanging Heart

" _Gum-Gum…" Luffy stretched both of his haki-imbued arms as they were lit on fire from the steam of his Second Gear. "…Eagle Bazooka!" Luffy's attack was fierce as the air was rushed out of the fullbringer and the flames scorched him in the process. Both Luffy and Ginjo crashed to the ground below and they both landed on their feet. Ginjo lifted his sword and lowered it, trying to cut the rubber boy but Luffy easily moved out of the way and prepared to strike back._

" _Gum-Gum…" Luffy cocked his haki-imbued arm as the steam from his body lit it on fire. "…Red Hawk!" Ginjo tried to block with his sword but Luffy's fist broke through and hit the fullbringer. Ginjo stumbled back a few feet before he fell to his knees and collapsed._

 _Ginjo looked up and saw two people walking towards him. They were Luffy and Ichigo. 'Ichigo…' he thought, looking at the substitute soul reaper as his eyes turned back to normal and his vision starts to blur. 'If our roles would've been switched, if you had been the one appeared first, would you have become like me? If something as simple as timing had changed our destinies completely. Ichigo, if you were the first substitute soul reaper instead, things might have been very different.' Ginjo's vision turned black as he closed his eyes for the last time._

* * *

Luffy looked behind his shoulder, sensing something off with his haki, and saw Tsukishima ready to strike with his sword. Nami turned around saw the fullbring charging towards her captain. "NO!" Riruka's voice sounded off from inside Nami. Nami, with no control of her own, jumped in the way the fullbringer as a small door appeared on her chest and opened. Tsukishima widen his eyes as his blade hit Riruka instead of one of the pirates. Luffy caught Nami by her shoulder as the door on her chest disappeared.

"Riruka…" Tsukishima said, shocked to see the fullbringer appear in front of him and taking the blow.

"Are you stupid?" Riruka asked, trying to ignore the pain. "Idiot…You were really going for the kill, weren't you?"

"Out of my way!" Tsukishima shouted, pulling his sword out of Riruka. "Don't die! Don't die, Ginjo! GINJO!"

"He's dead!" Riruka shouted, getting Tsukishima's attention as tears flowed from her eyes. "Face the facts, we couldn't have stopped this. We couldn't save Ginjo, no matter what. He was the one who saved us. He did. But the ones who saved Ginjo were Ichigo and Straw Hat."

* * *

(Flashback)

"So are you all alone?" Ginjo asked a young Tsukishima, who was hiding underneath a tree. "I see. Well, it looks like we're the same. Come with me. Starting today, it will be the two of us."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'You were there for me, Ginjo.' Tsukishima thought, looking at the lifeless body of Ginjo. 'You taught me how to use my powers. You taught me how to fight. So why? Why didn't teach me what I should do with you die?' He covered his mouth as he coughed up blood and fell to his knees, still feeling the damage done to him in his fight against Zoro. He looked up and saw Shishigawara standing in front of him.

"Shishigawara…" he said weakly. "Oh I see…I get it."

* * *

Yukio was walking out of the forest and kicking a pebble around, after Sanji let him go. "You've got a bad habit of kicking things." A voice said, getting Yukio's attention. "You're worst than Riruka." Yukio looked behind his shoulder and saw Jackie walking towards him.

"Jackie?!" Yukio said surprised. "It's nice to see that you're alive."

"I might as well be dead." Jackie said. Yukio looked down at Jackie's boots and saw that they've been damaged.

"Jackie…your fullbring…has it?"

"Yeah."

"I see. But that's a good thing. I mean, you hated all of this. You said that your ability was a big pain."

"I've found Giriko. On the way here, I've discovered his body and pocket watch. I've stopped and buried both together. Although I'm relieved to lose my abilities, I do slightly envy Giriko to die with his powers. Maybe somewhere along the way, I realized something about our fullbrings. They were the thing that tied us together."

Yukio looked at Jackie, thinking about what Jackie said. "Yeah whatever, I'm out of here." he said as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Riruka slowly her eyes and saw the ceiling of a room. She looked to her right and saw Chopper looking down at her.

"Hey Ichigo…" Chopper said, getting the orange haired substitute's attention.

"Oh, you're awake." Ichigo said, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Ichigo, I'm still alive?" Riruka asked.

"Yeah, Kisuke showed up shortly after you passed out and Chopper looked at your wounds. But…we didn't find anyone else." Then Riruka heard the sound of someone crying next to her. She looked to her left and saw Orihime on the futon next to her.

"I'm glad that you're ok." Orihime said.

"You are?"

"When I heard that they didn't find anyone, I was so sad." Riruka looked at Orihime with widen eyes and then tears flowed down from her eyes as well.

* * *

Back in the forest, Shishigawara was carrying an injured Tsukishima on his back as the sun began to rise. "I've been thinking though all of this." Shishigawara said, getting his boss' attention. "But I couldn't do it. In my mind, you'll always be the strongest one around. Mr. Tsukishima, you mustn't die. You're too smart for this setback to stop you. I won't let you die. You are invincible, Mr. Tsukishima." Tsukishima closed as he lost unconsciousness from the blood loss.

'Now I see Ginjo…' Tsukishima thought. 'You're being gone has forced me to finally understand something. Something important that you might have already known. I'm not alone.'

"Thank you, Shishigawara." He said, surprising Shishigawara.

"Wha…you don't need to thank me, sir." Shishigawara said. "It's only right that I help you, Mr. Tsukishima. After all, I am your apprentice. Hey look, it's morning! What a beautiful day. That's a sight for sore eyes."

'Thank you…I wasn't left to die alone after all.' Tsukishima thought, with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the Squad 13 barracks, Sentaro and Kiyone were running towards their captain's room after learning happened in the World of the Living.

"Captain!" Sentaro shouted.

"Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone shouted as the two third seats of the squad kneeled outside of their captain's door.

"Good news, Ichigo Kurosaki and Money D. Luffy has successfully defeated Kugo Ginjo in the World of the Living." Sentaro said.

"The Straw Hat Pirates who sent there have also safely returned and are preparing to return to their world, sir." Kiyone added. "The retrieval of Kugo Ginjo's body has been completed."

"I see." Jushiro said as he started coughing, make the third seats concerned about his health. "I'm alright. What about Ichigo?"

"Sir, Ichigo Kurosaki is safe." Sentaro replied.

Jushiro walked towards the blinds on his door and lifted them up. "Thank goodness."

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Kisuke walked the room that Riruka staying in with her breakfast in his hand.

"Riruka, it's time for breakfast." The shop owner said. "You'll get to taste Tessai's special pickles that he only makes visiting guest." There was no response. "Riruka? I'm coming in." Kisuke opened the door and saw that the fullbringer was gone.

Somewhere in Karakura Town, Riruka was on top of a building, standing on the edge.

'Thank you, Ginjo.' She thought. 'Thank you for inviting me to join Xcution. Thank you Chad, for really believing in us. Thank you Orihime, for your tears and trying to be my friend. And Ichigo, I can say this without any worries.'

"Good bye." She said. "Try not to think for me, you got that. Because no matter how I say goodbye to you, I know that you'll never forget about me or any of us. That's the kind of guy you are." Riruka jumped into the air and disappeared in her Bringer Light.

* * *

In the Seireitei, Head Captain Yamamoto looked over his squad's barracks as a member of his squad appeared next to him.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki of Squad 13, who's been involved in clearing up affairs in the World of the Living, has safely returned, sir." The soul reaper said.

"And why are you reporting that to me?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Sir, because…"

* * *

"What?" Byakuya said, hearing the news from a member of Squad 1.

* * *

"Huh?" Kenpachi said, hearing the same news. "Are you serious?"

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Soi Fon said.

* * *

"We're on our way." Toshiro said.

* * *

"I wonder why he's coming here all of a sudden." Shinji said, walking towards the Squad 1 barracks.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were seen in the seireitei, walking the Squad 1 Barracks until Renji appeared in front of him.

"Ichigo…" Renji said, surprised to Ichigo in the soul society.

"Hey there, Renji." Ichigo said, walking past the Squad 6 lieutenant. "How are things?"

"Uh…good." Renji answered, and then he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey, hold it a minute would ya?! What exactly brings you here anyway?!

"Well you see…" Ichigo was about to explain until Rukia put a hand on Renji's back, trying to calm him down.

"Rukia, what's going on? What's he doing here?"

"Ichigo has requested to speak directly with Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia explained.

"What?!" Renji said shocked.

"That's right. And Ichigo's got permission." Ichigo nodded to confirm Rukia's statement as he continued to walk towards the Squad 1 Barracks.

"Hey…wait a sec…" Renji said as he and Rukia followed Ichigo.

* * *

"What could it be about?" Nanao asked.

"He's a substitute soul reaper." Kyoraku said. "Based on what happened, he must have a lot on his mind. It would totally understandable if he's furious with all of us."

"That's true. Do you think that he came to return his combat pass?"

"Well, that I really couldn't say." Kyoraku said as he stood up from his spot. "But it is one sticky situation."

* * *

At the Squad 1 barracks, Ichigo continued to walk towards the room where the captain of each squad meets with Rukia and Renji behind him. But the three stopped when they saw most of the captains standing outside the door.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, looking at all of the captains. "Did all of you come here to greet me?"

"Not everyone." Soi Fon said, appearing behind Ichigo. "Kurotsuchi and Ukitake aren't here.

"But you can go in." A familiar voice said, surprising Ichigo. "He's waiting for you."

"Kensei!" Ichigo said, shocked to see one of the visards. "You were reinstated as a captain?"

"Enough of that, I said you can go in." Kensei said, changing the subject. "I'm sure that you didn't come here to chit-chat." The doors to the meeting room had opened and the captains walked inside as Renji and Rukia kneeled.

"Rukia, I think we should…" Renji said

"Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, have a seat in the back." Yamamoto ordered. Ichigo walked inside with Rukia and Renji behind him, following the head captain's orders. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you've fought admirably for our cause."

"Yeah, let's forget all of that." Ichigo said. "I didn't come here to be praised for my deeds."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"I'm here about Ginjo's body that you heard Renji retrieve. I want to bury him in the World of the Living." Some of the captains looked at Ichigo with widen eyes, shocked about his request.

"Are you insane?" Another familiar questioned, getting Ichigo's attention. It was Shinji. "Ichigo, do you even realize what it is that you're asking?"

"Shinji…" Ichigo said, looking at the man who once led the vizards.

"He's right." Soi Fon said. "That man was a cold-blooded criminal who stole the powers of countless soul reapers and murdered them. How could you?"

"That's not what I meant." Shinji said, shocking Soi Fon. "Hear me out, Ichigo. Didn't Ginjo try to harm your friends and family? So how can you forgive a guy who does that? More importantly, why should you?"

'Ichigo…' Rukia thought, looking at her friend. 'Asking to give Ginjo a proper burial is the same as asking for his pardon. How can you ask that?'

"This isn't about forgiveness." Ichigo said. "All of my family and friends are back to the way they were and I'm still alive. And he was just a substitute soul reaper."

"Kurosaki, can I assume that you understand the request you just made and the ramifications involved?" Yamamoto asked.

"Screw the ramifications. As a substitute soul reaper, I feel that I owe him that respect. So I'll do it, especially since I plan on continuing to be one." A smile appeared some of the captain's faces, knowing that's the same Ichigo he always been.

"Well there it is." Shinji said.

"I hereby grant your rather unusual request." Yamamoto said.

"Alright, good bye." Ichigo said as he started to leave. "Oh wait, by the way. For now on when a soul reaper comes to Karakura Town…" Ichigo reached in his kimono and pulled out his combat pass. "Could you at least let them know what this thing is?"

* * *

"I knew that I would find you here." Kyoraku said, walking towards Jushiro and setting next to him. "Guess what, Ichigo is going back."

"And the pass?" Jushiro questioned.

"He's taking it with him. I talked to him about it. He said that he trust us so he's going to hold on to it."

"I see…"

"That kid…he's grown up."

"Yeah. Time flies. You look around and suddenly things are different."

"It can't be helped. A young person's growth happens so fast, it takes us older time to adjust. It's as though we never saw it coming."

* * *

The senkaimon opened up and the casket holding Ginjo's body was carried through it was Ichigo walking behind. Rukia looked at her orange-haired friend, thinking back to when she was first Ichigo to giving him some of her power to him saving her in the soul society to the arrancar's first invasion of the World of the Living to the rescue mission in Hueco Mundo to Ichigo losing his powers to giving Ichigo his power so he can fight Ginjo.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"See you around, Rukia." Ichigo said, surprising Rukia.

"I wonder how many times you said that." Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"This won't be the last time I would see. So who cares how many times I say it?"

"That's for sure." After saying his goodbye, Ichigo went the senkaimon and headed back to the World of the Living.

* * *

In the New World, Luffy was sitting on the head of the Thousand Sunny, looking at the clear blue sky. He stood up from his spot and turned to his crew. "Set sail!" he shouted.

"Aye!" the other straw hats shouted as their journey through the New World continues.

The End…


End file.
